Wine Red
by Willnira
Summary: En una despedida de solteros ellos se conocieron.Pero que tiene que ver Kagome en su boda? InuKag.Cáp.5: Gracias x su dedicación y espera...
1. Tu magia

**Wine Red**

**Summary:**

En una despedida de solteros ellos dos se encuentran...Ella la exótica conejita e Inuyasha el futuro esposo. Una llamada y un viaje podrá hacer que lo suyo no quede en puntos suspensivos? InuKag

**Inuyasha no me pertenece... (:**

"_Tus dulces palabras con su dulce miel_

_Tus suaves besos sabor de papel"_

**Cáp.1 Tu magia**

Hoy según su jefe iba a haber un grandioso trabajo. Por eso todas se andaban arreglando mucho, se ponían pintura sobre su rostro y se arreglaban su peinado. Con la ropa usual de cualquier chica playboy. Ella se quito la gabardina y dejo ver que usaban unas mayas de color piel, y el traje negro de cualquier conejita. Y unas zapatillas negras de tacón con unos guantes. Ojala que esta noche le fuera bien. Se fue acomodando su cabello para ponerse una pequeña bombita en su cabello y dejárselo completamente suelto. Los vestidores estaban muy revueltos, iba a atender la mesa ocho, la quince, la diez y la doce. Pero iba a haber algo especial así que no sabía como iba a estar todo en esa noche.

Las desnudistas ya tenían sus atuendos puestos.

-Nerviosa Kagome?-pregunto la jefa que una vez fue conejita pero ahora estaba retirada-

-no-dijo mientras se acomodaba su cabello lacio y entonces le indicaba que debía salir a atender a los clientes. Salio mientras iba con el barman por su charola negra y entonces sonreía. Eran de seguro las diez y media y el lugar ya estaba un poco lleno. El barman le dio una seductora mirada mientras ella le sonreía-

-Es viernes...Y al parecer va a haber una buena clientela-dijo el muchacho mientras ella sonreía y entonces iba por sus mesas a hacer el pedido. Llego y noto como estaban dos hombres sentados viendo a la desnudista la cual ya estaba algo provocativa-

-Buenas noches...Qué van a desear?-pregunto Kagome con una sonrisa mientras los hombres dejaban de ver a aquella zorra para mirar a su mesera. La vieron de arriba hacia abajo y Kagome sintió coraje de que la vieran así pero no le quedo de otra. Eran posiblemente hombres casados con dinero y asquerosamente libidinosos.-

-Te deseo a ti-dijo el hombre mientras la tomaba de la muñeca para acercarla en sus piernas. Kagome entonces se quedo ahí sentada un par de segundos-

-señor tengo trabajo que hacer-se levanto y entonces miro al barman para le ayudara y el fue ante su llamado-que va a pedir?-le volvió a preguntar esta vez ya molesta de que el hombre no quitara su mano de su trasero-

-Quiero dos martinis...Y otra ronda después-Kagome anoto el pedido y después fue y se lo dio al barman-

-odio a ese tipo de hombres-dijo molesta mientras el rolaba sus ojos-

-va a haber una despedida de solteros...Y no contrataron cualquier cosa-dijo el barman informándola mientras ella se acercaba más dejando ver más su trasero al publico-contrataron a la desnudista más cara de esta casa-dijo el barman emocionado mientras Kagome suspiraba entonces los que iban a venir de seguro iban a tener dinero-así que tienes hasta las doce para juntar tu mejor propina pero después...Uff! trata mejor a los demás-dijo el muchacho mientras Kagome iba a dejarle la orden a ese señor.-

Estuvo trabajando muy bien, topándose con sus compañeras y diciendo algunas bromas que entre ellas se entendían. Le estaban dando una buena propina ya casi no faltaba mucho para las doce para que los guardias comenzaran a sacar a todos y la desnudista que estaba en la pista se quitara para que se prepara la mejor de todas las desnudistas del lugar. Kagome la habia visto hacer su espectáculo unas diez veces la verdad no habia mucho que ver solo que su baile era muy erótico y no bailaba sola, oh no escogía al publico y cobraba una buena cantidad.

Ella se preparo, se arreglo sus orejas mientras se estiraba un poco guardo su dinero en un lugar seguro mientras miraba a Kaede arreglarle el corpiño a todas, aunque usaran el mismo uniforme el color de sus rabillos que estaban en el trasero era diferente color. El de ella era rosa ya que la que uso ese traje fue una de las mejores conejitas del lugar.

Y ahí estaba ella esperando saber que tan animado iba a estar todo. Asomo su cabeza un poco y noto como ya todo se volvía a llenar definitivamente eran puros empresarios con dinero era su oportunidad para poder ganar más de lo que ya habia ganado. La música hacia que todos se desesperaran cuando ella salio vio como estaba ya la mujer trepada en el tubo haciendo esos movimientos. Entrego las bebidas que al parecer ya estaban escogidas mientras iba repartiéndolas. Entrego las copas a cinco hombres que estaban en el puro centro de eso. Les regalo una sonrisa mientras continuaba trabajando.

-Tu eres de las que cobra por un acoston?-pregunto riendo un muchacho mientras ella se les quedaba viendo. Noto como estaba uno viéndola y no a su rostro-

-yo no me acuesto con nadie...-dijo Kagome de manera seria mientras daba media vuelta pero de nuevo ellos la entretuvieron con sus murmullos-

-Como te llamas?-pregunto uno de ellos que estaba viéndole la espalda. Kagome entonces se giro y lo vio, sus ojos cafés se posaron sobre esos ojos de color dorado que la dejaron embobada por breves segundos iba a hablar pero cayo en cuenta de que iba a decir su verdadero nombre así que le miro sonrió y lo dejo con la duda. El de ojos dorados tubo una extraña sensación cuando ella le sonrió así que la vio irse en lugar de ver ese espectáculo se dedico a observar a esa mesera hermosa. Toda esta fiesta era dedicada a el, al futuro prometido de una hermosa muchacha-

-Me llamo Cindy Beston-dijo sonriendo mientras sus amigos sonreían y entonces ella les regalaba una coqueta sonrisa definitivamente ella era la persona más bonita que habia visto. Era como si fuera de la alta clase social, con su cabello oscuro y sus hermosos ojos definitivamente era hermosa-

Kagome se encamino más de prisa con el barman y entonces el barman termino de limpiar unas copas para voltearse y verla de frente. Otras tres compañeras estaban coqueteando con los demás.

-En la mesa que atiendes...Esta el anfitrión...-dijo el barman mientras miraba a Kagome y esta se quedaba sorprendida sin saber que decir-Y es exactamente al que dejaste impresionado y con el que coqueteaste-dijo de manera tranquila mientras le preparaba la bebida "sexo en la playa" y entonces Kagome fue a entregar los tragos, sería peligroso coquetearle más? El hombre se iba a casar...Era imposible que pudieran tener algo sería como faltarle el respeto a su prometida, sonrió ante su pensamiento. No, definitivamente eso de los engaños iba en su contra-

Se paseo por el lugar y entonces cuando se canso una salía otra. Definitivamente estos hombres tenían de que hablar. La música fuerte, la cerveza o las bebidas preparadas eran lo que mejor de la fiesta y las conejitas. Gente parada que estaba bailando, hombres excitados con esa tremenda bailarina, la mayoría estaba gozando de esa despedida de solteros pero ellas...Ellas tenían dolor en los pies y estaban cansadas...Kagome traía dolor de cabeza. Si, le gustaba la música pero ya eran las dos y media y la fiesta parecía que todavía no tenía fin normalmente cerraban el club hasta las cinco de la mañana pero ella hasta terminaba a las siete. Y cuando algún famoso rentaba el lugar la fiesta nunca tenía fin...

Regreso a su "camerino" en donde pudo tomarse un respiro, estaba una compañera respaldándola. Y ella estaba ahí, sobandose un poco los pies. Estaba cansada, se miro al espejo mientras se miraba sus ojos que antes eran grandes y expresivos ahora estaban pequeños y un poco cansados; Se arreglo el cabello o mejor dicho las orejas una estaba alta y la otra un poco doblada. Simplemente quería verse perfecta. Agacho su mirada por breves minutos y cuando levanto su rostro pudo ver que era observada por esos coquetos ojos dorados que la dejaron de manera extraña, se le fue el aliento lo estaba viendo por el espejo...Su perfecto rostro.

El sabia lo que estaba haciendo ahí, la estaba observando estaba devorando con esa iris dorada a la pequeña conejita.-Hola-fue lo único que pudo decir para simplemente ella le regalo una de esas sonrisas que tan acostumbrada estaba a dar.

-Se te ofrece algo?-se levanto mientras el podía admirar su esbelto cuerpo, era perfecta. Y de repente el nombre de su futura esposa afloro en su mente, sería su último día de soltero. Bueno, al menos sería la famosa despedida que todos sus amigos habían deseado hacerle-

-Si...-dijo con confianza y seguridad era regresar a la edad en que tenía 15 años y esa arrogancia después de ocho años todavía no lo abandonaba-me podrías darme una copa muy cargada?-pregunto mientras ella asentía y se levantaba para ir por esa bebida cargada que el le habia pedido-

La despedida de soltero era algo divertido para los hombres si, se habían adelantado dos semanas y que? La prometida no se iba adelantar además no lo podían negar estaban en un lugar donde los mejores clubes de playboy eran grandes y famosos, se caracterizaban por el excelente servicio que presentaban las conejitas. Kagome noto como estaba una conejita sentándose encima de un cliente mientras el le robaba un beso y luego ella se iba dejándolo con ganas, así eran la mayoría pero ella no. Solo coqueteaba les sacaba dinero y se iba era fácil...Tomo aire mientras evitaba ahogarse con el humo del cigarro y entonces entregaba la copa.

-Que tengas una perfecta despedida de solteros-le dijo sonriendo mientras se iba a atender las otras mesas. Era agotador tener que estar siempre sonriendo y aparentando que ser una chica playboy era de lo mejor cuando en realidad la necesidad era más importante-

-"tu la hiciste perfecta"-fue lo que pensó. Miroku uno de sus mejores amigos llego y le informo de manera ebria que esa mujer era la más cachonda con la que Inuyasha habia hablado y se le erizo la piel en solo pensar en su futura esposa-

El tiempo fue avanzando, cada vez consumía más alcohol y el tiempo de la renta del lugar se agotaba. A las cuatro de la mañana los hombres estaban retirándose con sus chóferes a sus casas o al hotel donde se hospedaban, mientras ellas se iban a quitar la pintura de sus rostros a quitar su falsa sonrisa y a meterse a bañar. Cuando hicieron todo eso, en verdad se sintieron completamente indiferentes, criticaron su falta de senos o su extraño cuerpo cuadrado. Kagome simplemente quería entrar a su cama, ya era tarde para llegar a su departamento así que prefirió quedarse en el cuarto del trabajo. En cuanto su cabeza toco esa fina almohada la imagen de Inuyasha se poso sobre su mente y sus ojos se cerraron para darle bienvenida a un perfecto sueño.

**---**

Durmió lo necesario para recobrar las energías. El sol ya se colaba por las cortinas y se escuchaba el barrer de los encargados. Se puso encima su ropa y entonces tendió su cama para comenzar a irse, aun estaba cansada pero tenía deberes que hacer. Cosas que hacer, eran pasadas de las dos de la tarde y todavía tenía sueño, salio sin despertar a sus compañeras y entonces con pasos temerosos ella salio por la puerta trasera.

-Nunca lo volverás a ver-se dijo a sí misma mientras subía a un taxi y le daba la dirección de su casa. Las calles transitadas de la ciudad eran completamente adueñadas por el humo que soltaban los carros, pago al taxista mientras bajaba y entonces subía a su departamento esta vez tenía dinero suficiente para sobrevivir y si trabajaba esa noche definitivamente podría comprarse un par de cosas. Su departamento era un poco lujoso, pero pues ganaba bien no se quejaba. Preparo su comida y entonces reviso la contestadota, aunque ya tenía veintitrés años era imposible dejar de sentirse como una tonta adolescente-

Habia tres mensajes. Uno de la jefa, de la jefa y...Se quedo viendo ese número tenía una lada de otra ciudad. Dudo en querer saber de que se trataba pero no iba a perder nada con querer escuchar.

_-Kagome...Bueno no se como decirte esto pero has sido invitada a una fiesta familiar que se va a celebrar...Será en San Francisco...Los gastos del avión yo te los pagare solo quiero volver a verte y saber de ti...Vamos no te va a costar nada venir...Te quiero hija...Mi número es 66482900-_fin del mensaje, sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar esas palabras. Quererla? Si claro su madre solamente necesitaba algo. Las ganas de hacer algo se fueron terminando, ahora solamente quería estar descansando en su cuarto. Cerró las cortinas mientras se acostaba sobre la cama, ver a su madre. Reunión familiar, ir sería cometer suicidio pero...Algo dentro de ella le decía que debía ir...Tal vez era una de las últimas veces que vería a su madre, suspiro mientras resignada cogio el teléfono para llamarle a su madre e informarle donde estaba para ir. No se espero que su madre contestara tan rápido y la verdad estuvo a punto de colgar pero aun así mantuvo una corta comunicación de ella quedando en ponerse de acuerdo con todo y las cosas que una madre podría decir-

Recordó el motivo por el cual se habia ido sin decir nada, solamente dejo un teléfono. Y debían de escucharse en verdad desesperados para darles el teléfono, que iba a decir de su trabajo? Que dejo sus estudios y trabajaba de conejita para poder sobrevivir. Sería la vergüenza de la familia, de comino se inventaría algo. Preparo sus maletas mientras luego confirmaba su boleto en cualquier avión. Se metió a bañar mientras hacia tiempo quería verse como la niña que todos creían que fue más le fue imposible así que se puso algo decente y combinable. Que la hizo ver adorable, salio de su departamento y le dijo al vecino si le cuidaba el lugar y que no tardaría en regresar, el vecino acepto encantado. Salio mientras paraba un taxi y entonces notaba que tenía veinte minutos para llegar al aeropuerto. Solo espero que su hermana no siguiera siendo el centro de atención.

-Al aeropuerto-indico mientras acomodaba su cartera sobre su bolsa y entonces cruzaba sus piernas no era nada provocativo pero lucia hermosa con su atuendo. El taxi fue rápido al llevarla en menos de diez minutos. Le pago y entro al aeropuerto hacia más de años que no viajaba y ahora que lo hacia de la nada le resultaba extraño. Fue con la aeromoza mientras esta le hacia un chequeo de sus pertenecías y pesaba sus maletas pago lo necesario y entonces fue a esperar para después abordar el avión-

Y ella que solo si era algo extremo vería su familia, y ahí se encontraba arriba de un avión para ir a visitar a su familia. Le gustaba la idea pero le parecía un poco rara, descanso ese poco tiempo...Y la verdad no tenía idea de que imaginarse al momento de llegar.

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

**O:**

**Ke me van a decir muy trillada la historia n.n pero es el primer capitulo : ) solo qiero ke lean y dejen reviews...**

**Bueno las dudas se iran aclarando en los capitulos no va a ser tan largo y extenso como el de inusual e,e pero si sera divertido sin mas ke decir**

**R&R**

**Bueno vae nOn!**

**Atte:**

**Willnira**

"_and my hope is taking a break"_


	2. Viéndonos

**Wine Red**

**Cáp.2 Viéndonos**

"_Una ordinaria vida_

_Sin ordinarios padres"_

Como se lo esperaba San Francisco tan bonito y lleno de sol, fue por sus maletas mientras notaba como todos se apresuraban ante su caminata. Ella por el contrario simplemente fue a tomar un taxi y darle las instrucciones para llegar más rápido.

Miraba la ciudad por la ventana mientras sentía el viento sobre su rostro, los que iban en bicicleta se giraban al ver su rostro y ella sonreía definitivamente era una coqueta...Que estaría haciendo su familia? Una reunión familiar y una llamada para ella, solo deseaba que su madre no se haya vuelto a casar con eso de que el divorcio de sus padres no se clausuro en buenos términos...Se tomo un suspiro del viento energético de la ciudad no quería regresar con preocupación al contrario iba a llegar altiva, sonriente y con mucho humor de la vida.

En que trabajaba? Era dueña de un restaurante no, luego le pedirían ir a cenar ahí...Trabajaba como cantante en un restaurante no...Luego le pedirían cantar algo y no...Se le acababan las ideas, una consejera personal. Definitivamente eso iba a ser estupendo, escucho que el taxi detuvo su carrera para entonces ella pagar y bajar del carro, saco un espejo de su bolso y se observo, su maquillaje no era extremo...Sus labios estaban un poco pintados...Sus uñas eran de un color rosa fiusha...No se veía mal, estaba nerviosa. Sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, no debía de ser una sonrisa discreta. Irguió su espalda para comenzar a caminar de manera despreocupada con esos tacones de color negro y pedrería.

Acomodo su bolso y tambien su maleta mientras el taxista se iba le coqueteo un poco mientras eso casi produce que el atropelle a un pobre bicicletero, acomodo su chaleco formal mientras tocaba la puerta y entonces esta en menos de cinco minutos se abría. Tomo su último respiro de seguro todos iban a ser los mismos.

-Se te ofrece algo?-pregunto una señora de actitud firme, con su pequeña cintura. Su cuerpo no era muy alto pero tampoco mostraba indicios de ser una mala mujer-

-si...Aquí vive la señora Sora Higurashi?-pregunto Kagome mientras entonces la mujer se ponía sus lentes y Kagome le sonreía nerviosa-

-claro...-dijo mientras iba a avisar que la madre de Kagome tenía una visita. Obviamente estaba un poco agotada no reconocía a ese pariente-

-Kagome? Oh por dios eres Kagome!-dijo la señora emocionada mientras abrazaba a su hija y le sacaba el aire. Estaba muy emocionada mientras Kagome tambien le sonreía con ternura-Pasa querida...Estuve apartando un cuarto especial para ti-dijo mientras tomaba su maleta y ambas subían las escaleras para escuchar un par de risas y entonces Kagome entro a su nueva habitación; Pudo sentir como la estaban mirando por la otra habitación y que más daba?-

-Y cuéntame que ha sido de ti?-pregunto su madre. La madre de Kagome era una mujer de cabello oscuro y lacio lo llevaba corto y poseía unos hermosos ojos de color café exóticos. No era gorda, era alta y hasta se veía más "relajada" que antes.-

-Soy una consejera personal-dijo con confianza mientras su madre sonreía y entonces ella seguía comunicándole algo-no tengo novio...-murmuro mientras sacaba de su bolsa una fotografía-ella es mi vecina Charlott no hablamos mucho pero es buena gente-dijo mientras guardaba la fotografía-y que ha sido de todos?-pregunto mientras se acomodaba su blusa-

-Pues Kikyo se va a casar!-dijo emocionada su madre y tomando por sorpresa tambien a Kagome era sorprendente alguien como ella encontrar novio, debería de ser una broma de mal gusto-

-Rozada?-pregunto una muchacha mientras Kagome se giraba como odiaba ese maldito apodo-

-Kiky!-Obviamente se lo dijo sabiendo que Kikyou le molestaba ese apodo. Tambien pudo ver otras miradas curiosas-

-Hermana ella es Sango...-dijo emocionada mientras Kagome saludaba de manera efusiva a Sango-

Los saludos comenzaron y tambien las presentaciones. Y como todo buen momento se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su celular. Kikyou estaba ahí sonriéndole, seguía siendo igual de bonita y elegante. Pero ella no se quedaba atrás con esa ropa que pudo notar envidia en Kikyou.

-Kikyou se casa con un cuerazo!-dijo Sango mientras las chicas estaban sentadas platicando, poniéndose al corriente de todo. Sango no estaba casada, y por lo visto faltaban más parientes-

-No lo niego es el-dijo mientras sacaba una fotografía de el y entonces Kagome lo miraba. Era el sujeto que fue al lugar donde trabajaba. Se quedo sorprendida pero aun así. Ese hermoso hombre se iba a casar con la horrenda de su hermana, miles de sensaciones pasaron por su mente...Primero que su hermana era una pedante, arrogante y trataba mal a las personas. Segundo no era tan bonita como antes, tercero siempre fue una zorra-

-Pues es muy guapo-Y al parecer su hermana no quería solamente sacarle ese adjetivo, ya que continúo diciendo que era hermoso, serio, tranquilo. Estuvo a punto de carcajearse cuando escuchó el serio y respetuoso una persona respetuosa no hubiera ido a ese lugar y a buscarla a su camerino y de cierto modo se sintió halagada de que el la hubiera buscado.-

Y estuvo escuchando como se conocieron al parecer Inuyasha era el dueño de uno de los mayores propietarios de residencias y pues el tenía mucho dinero, y ella simplemente lo conoció por casualidad los dos tocaron el mismo libro. Pues ella tenía muchas historias que contar.

-Y dinos Kagome que ha sido de ti cuéntanos todo-dijo Sango emocionada mientras Kagome aceptaba ser el centro de atención por esos momentos, acostumbrada a serlo obviamente-

-Pues termine mis estudios soy consejera personal...Estoy buscando un buen lugar para trabajar y por ahora pues no he hecho mucho...-dijo tranquila mientras sonreía de manera "nerviosa" Sango era la más interesada en saber todo así que iba a inventar un par de cosas-estuve viviendo por dos años con mi mejor amigo ustedes saben cuando me fui de la casa...Los dos somos tan sociables es más-saco su celular para enseñarle unas fotografías donde salía con el barman del lugar-el es barman de un lugar pero es a todo dar...El tiene novia pero bueno no es el punto...-seguía diciendo mientras sonreía aún más-tuve muchos pretendientes pero ninguno me convenció hasta...-Y por accidente hablo de más sin siquiera ella saberlo-hasta que descubrí que yo era de esas mujeres que no están atentas a los demás-dijo sonriendo mientras todos ponían atención. Vio a otros de sus parientes, como sus tías, tíos, y su abuelo gruñón que al verla formo una discreta sonrisa y le dijo algo al oído. Kikyou estaba muy celosa-

Así estuvo todo el día respondiendo preguntas y haciendo. Conviviendo con la familia y recordó la calidez hogareña de hace años, su madre seguía orgullosa de Kikyou. Iban a salir a cenar a algún restaurante solamente las primas y un par de amigas de Kikyou que casualmente eran amigas de Kagome. Estaba Yani la prima mayor que no estaba casada, al menos Yani no era aquella niña mimada ahora soltaba rivalidad con Kikyou por todo y para todo.

Estaban riéndose de algún comentario pervertido de Sango mientras luego llegaba el mesero y miraba a Kagome.

-quiero una botella de tequila porque al parecer va a ser una larga noche-decía Yani mientras el mesero asentía y les traía una botella entera-

-Y el primer día Kikyou se acostó con el!-dijo Rin una de las primas menores tal vez dos años menos que ella. Y no se veía tan mal para ser la pequeña de la familia, se veía que habia crecido bajo indicios de sus propias reglas sin escuchar las discusiones de los demás o sus regaños-pero eso no fue todo y la mujer siguió, siguió y siguió-decía Rin divertida ya hablando de más debido al alcohol, y Kikyou se carcajeaba-

-Uy yo me acosté por accidente con mi amigo...Duramos peleados durante más de dos semanas al final terminamos siendo amigos...Me sentí tan zorra-decía Kagome mientras sus amigas reían-

-trescientos dólares a que no te atreves a besar a todos los meseros-decía Ayame una de sus amigas de la infancia más querida con la que por accidente de número no pudo continuar con su relación-

-por que besar a uno si puedo besar a todos?-pregunto Kagome divertida mientras brindaba más y entonces chiflaba para que algunos meseros vinieran a hacerle caso, le secreto algo mientras todos se reunían en fila india y entonces todas suspiraban-

-lo va a hacer-decía Rin nerviosa mientras Kagome asentía y entonces suspiraba-

Y así fue dándole beso a cada mesero que estaba en la fila, mientras sus amigas iban dándole más tequila con cada beso que daba al final termino dándole beso hasta al gerente...

-eres una zorra pervertida-dijo Kikyou mientras brindaban por eso, el entusiasmo habia vuelto a ellas y el chofer estaba ya esperándolas. Más de las dos de la mañana y la botella se habia terminado, entre todas pagaron y salieron para dar una vuelta por la ciudad-

-vamos Kikyou te vas a casar!-dijo Rin mientras gritaban cosas por la ventana y entonces todos se les quedaban viendo feo-SE VA A CASAR!-Grito emocionada mientras luego veían como estaba Kagome riéndose. Olvidaba lo estupida que se vuelve la gente debido al alcohol pero esto era tan divertido, tan castrosamente divertido que posiblemente mañana no lo recordaría y que más daba?-

Después de dar tantas vueltas y hacer el ridículo regresaron a casa quedando. Kagome, Sango y Kikyou en el carro en donde las chicas confesaban sus peores actos.

-Yo estuve a punto de ser teibolera-risas por parte de todas mientras Kagome continuaba diciendo algo-yo he besado a tres mujeres en toda mi vida...-seguía diciendo mientras luego sus compañeras volvían a reír-

-recuerdas a tu primer novio?-pregunto Kikyou riéndose, claro el muchacho que siempre llevaba una bufanda diferente siempre le gusto por su forma tan varonil de vestirse era tan guapo-pues yo lo bese cuando tu estabas atándote las agujetas-Y el encanto de que Kikyou habia cambiado desapareció-pero el te quería a ti...Yo siempre fui la hermana zorra te quitaba a todos tus novios era tan divertido...Y míranos ahora ya estamos viejas y a punto de casarnos-"quitaba a todos tus novios" eso no era divertido era lo más bajo que cualquier hermana podía hacer-

Sango estaba en medio de las dos hermanas y Kagome sonrió con amargura. Iba a decir algo pero entonces resulto ser hora de ir a descansar, iba tarareando una canción mientras subía a su cuarto...Posiblemente iba a tener un terrible dolor de cabeza y bajaría y tomaría algo dulce para quitarse esa resaca y no recordaría nada de lo que habían dicho.

-Kagome mañana tenemos que ir a comprar flores y quiero que vayas-dijo Kikyou mientras Kagome asentía y se iba a encerrar a su cuarto para dormir con su ropa interior-

Despertó porque sus ojos se abrieron y entonces noto que era de día, salio de su habitación poniéndose el boxers que le robo a su amigo mientras luego se ponía una sencilla camisa, claro todavía traía puesto el sostén de la noche anterior y sus ojos estaban luchando por no cerrarse necesitaba una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, miro que hora era...

-las...once cuarenta y nueve-dijo mientras bajaba de manera silenciosa y bostezaba no presto atención a la cocina así que abrió el refrigerador y bebió leche del cartón y la volvió a meter-

-eso es tan poco higiénico-murmuro un muchacho que se encontraba leyendo el periódico, lo quiso mandar al diablo pero entonces abrió la despensa para buscar unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza-

-eh visto cosas menos higiénicas-dijo Kagome mientras entonces se cubría la frente sin dejar ver su rostro-froto su frente mientras luego bostezaba-no hay pastillas?-pregunto mientras luego por la leche sentía su estomago revolverse y entonces subía apresurada a su baño para comenzar a vomitar-

Y así fue la gran bebedora de Kagome estaba tirando todo lo que su estomago rechazaba y luego se sintió mucho mejor. Su cabeza dejaba de palpitar y entonces bajo a desayunar ya que su estomago rugía por comida, entro por la cocina mientras miraba al muchacho que leía el periódico...Ella lo miro, se le hacia conocido pero estaba tan cansada que fue a abrir de nuevo el lujoso refrigerador.

-No sobro desayuno?-pregunto mientras se agachaba a recoger algo y ese muchacho aprovechaba para darle una mirada discreta y entonces ella se giro y ambos se miraron sin saber que decir-

-la conejita-dijo mientras la señalaba sorprendido, Kagome entonces puso su mano sobre su boca para que no dijera nada-que haces aquí?-pregunto mientras Kagome se mordía el labio estaba contento, frustrado y emocionado-

-Soy hermana de tu prometida-dijo mientras volvía a buscar algo decente que comer en la cocina pero no habia nada y estaba hambrienta-

-tu eres mi cuñada!?-decía exaltado mientras se levantaba para acercarse a ella, era idéntica a Kikyou...Pero ella era más-Pero no eres Higurashi-dijo mientras Kagome sonreía a medias-

-Mucho gusto me llamo Kagome Higurashi-estiraba su mano mientras veía entrar a Sango y entonces Sango suspiraba-

-yo soy Sango Higurashi mucho gusto...-murmuro aun con la borrachera mientras abría el refrigerador y se servía la leche en un plato plano y luego iba a hacer otra cosa fuera de la cocina muy bien eso no fue normal-

-Me llamo Inuyasha Tashio-dijo con orgullo, ella ya sabia eso-no eras?...-Kagome negó y entonces el entendió todo-mentirosa...Mi cuñada es una conejita que genial-dijo mientras Kagome suspiraba lo habia tomado bien como para ser un simple muchacho de una edad igual a la de ella tal vez-

-No digas nada-casi le rogó mientras luego veían llegar a su madre emocionada-

-Que bueno que ya se conocen...Inuyasha acaba de llegar esta mañana el picaron no nos quiso decir a donde ir-dijo la mujer de manera picara tambien mientras entonces veían bajar a una pálida Kikyou la cual aun así besaba a Inuyasha, Kagome simplemente buscaba su maldito desayuno-

-hay desayuno?-pregunto mientras su madre negaba apenada mientras entonces ella subía, se bañaba y se vestía para ir a desayunar a algún lugar cercano; Cuando bajo escucho un par de voces, se vistió de manera juvenil, un pantalón y una blusa con un collar largo y sus zapatos con poco tacón...Su peinado consistía del cabello suelto y llevaba una pequeña bolsa-

Noto como todos la miraban ahí tambien ya estaba Sango...

-Iré a desayunar bueno yo...Nada más aviso regreso al rato-dijo despidiéndose de manera nerviosa mientras su madre se levantaba y entonces la tomaba del brazo-

-Kagome no seas mal educada...Ellos son Miroku, Koga...-Dijo sonriendo mientras Kagome continuaba saludando-muchachos ella es la hermana perdida y encontrada de Kikyou!-todos se levantaron a saludarla mientras entonces su estomago rugía ocasionando un silencio en todos-

-Bueno regreso al rato...-dijo mientras salía y entonces volvía a subir para después bajar y despedirse de todos fingiendo una hermosa sonrisa. Como es que su hermana conseguía tener tremendo prometido? Porque ella? Porque no fue ella la que accidentalmente tocaba el mismo maldito libro? Porque ella lo conocía después? Si estaba celosa y...Muy celosa, de seguro ahora su madre les contaba todas las cosas que ella habia hecho-

A la media hora de haber salido volvió a regresar mientras entonces escuchaba como un "y beso a todos los meseros" y varias risas se escuchaban de fondo. Y entonces entro como si nada, mientras seguía el sonido de la risa de los demás.

-A los seis años creo que le embarraron chocolate en la cara-dijo Kikyou con maldad mientras todos se volvían a reír de ella y lo peor de todo es que lo hicieron cuando no estaba ella presente-

-si y tu a los ocho te hiciste pipí en deportes-todos se quedaban serios mientras luego Sango se carcajeaba y varios más se volvían a reír. Un celular estaba sonando así que todos sacaron a revisar su celular, Kagome lo contesto y salía para atender-

-ignorando a mi hermana-dijo Kikyou y a los pocos minutos regresaba Kagome molesta aun con el teléfono en su oído y entonces iba diciendo un número-

-_recuerda que ese número te resolverá todos tus problemas...-_seguía diciendo mientras pasaba y entonces se quedaba en la cocina-_debes ir al doctor...No, no yo no estaré ya te habia dicho...Si, si te saludare a todos aun que no te conocen-_ella decía mientras se sentaba al parecer su amigo estaba perdido-_te debo de colgar mi familia hace comentarios míos no tan agradables-_termino de decir mientras guardaba su celular en su bolsa y regresaba con la reunión familiar-

-Esa es Kagome haciendo algo asqueroso-decía su madre señalándola cuando estaba en ropa interior rascándose el trasero, definitivamente iba a ser un asco esta boda y ella estaba ahí como si no conociera a sus familiares y luego se veía una pelea de hermanas en la que al final terminaban las dos llorando-

-Mamá puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto Kagome mientras la señora se levantaba de su asiento y entonces todos se quedaban sorprendidos. Fueron a la cocina y entonces Kagome de manera severa la miro-no se para que vine...Kikyou y tu siguen haciéndome sentir mal...Y me arrepiento de haber venido tal vez me vaya esta misma tarde un cliente tiene problemas con su trabajo y me pidió una cita-dijo mientras la señora se arrepentía-

-Oh vamos...No te vayas-dijo mientras la abrazaba y entonces le daba un beso. Maldita mujer-luego yo estaré muerta y a la última persona que quisiera ver es a ti-si claro-

-esta bien...-dijo mientras las dos regresaban y entonces todos preguntaban que paso y su madre contesto "problemas femeninos" apretó su puño mientras entonces salía de la casa un poco irritada, la segunda en seguirla fue Sango y entonces al cruzar en una esquina estuvo maldiciendo-maldita Kikyou...Argg ojala grr...-decía molesta mientras luego le tocaban el hombro y se giraba viendo que era Sango-odio cuando empiezan a hacer eso publicar todos mis anécdotas como si fueran historias modernas...Es tan molesto-Sango simplemente le sonrió-

-lo de Kikyou estuvo buenísimo...No te pongas así ya las conoces son idénticas y Kikyou te tiene envidia porque Inuyasha no a parado de verte...Paso algo que yo no sepa?-pregunto con inocencia mientras Kagome gruñía confiar o no confiar? Ese era el dilema-

-nada simplemente me vio en ropa interior yo que se es un degenerado-dijo mientras las dos iban a desayunar y luego regresaban riéndose viendo como todos ya estaban preparándose para ir a comprar las flores. Kagome subió a darse otra retocada mientras Sango la acompañaba, Inuyasha iba abrazando a Kikyou pero no pudo apartar la vista de Kagome la cual reía con su prima Rin, Ayame, Sango y otro de sus primos-

Porque le llamaba la atención? Porque necesitaba estarla viendo?; Kikyou estaba en la florería, en donde habia miles de flores.

-Kagome cuales flores quieres que escoja?-pregunto Kikyou mientras Kagome miraba todas y entonces daban una vuelta Kagome por su lado y todos por su lado al final terminaban quedando Inuyasha y Kagome en diferentes pasillos pero aun así alcanzaban a verse-

-Hola-le dijo sin hacer ruido mientras Kagome le contestaba el saludo y entonces los dos compartían por breves segundos la mirada hasta que escucharon como se caía Rin y Sango se carcajeaba. Kikyou sintió pena ajena así que Kagome e Inuyasha regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo evitando verse-

-mira estas están muy bonitas-decía Kagome mientras la mamá de Kagome aparecía y luego tambien la madre de Inuyasha, las dos mujeres aclararon su garganta nerviosas-

-Kagome esas flores son de muertos-Kagome se sonrojo y se fue al escuchar como Sango la llamaba la verdad eso de las flores no era lo suyo con que fueran blancas deberían de estar bien no?-

Sango insistió con lo que pasaba entre Kagome e Inuyasha obviamente ahí pasaba algo...Y ella lo iba a descubrir pero mientras tanto escuchaba los reniegos de Kikyou y los halagos de Inuyasha que asco!

-Y bien que flores han escogido?-pregunto un muchacho de ojos negros y una piel pálida con un sedoso cabello oscuro. Kagome se quedo sorprendida en esta florería si que habia buenos hombres-

-no sabemos pero me podías indicar el nombre de las flores?-pregunto de manera coqueta mientras por "accidente" se le caía una flor y entonces se agachaba de manera "inocente" y el dueño no hacia nada por evitar verle su trasero y sus curvas a Kagome...Inuyasha aunque estaba en otro pasillo pudo ver esto, y luego su forma de sonreír...La forma en que ella le hablaba...Necesitaba salir del lugar esto le asfixiaba...-

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

**Bueno e.e que tal? Les gusto?**

**Me dejaran reviews o no? U.u**

**Yeap espero q' les haya gustado demore mucho lo siento : ) **

**Bueno solo quiero agradecerles por los reviews del primer capitulo n.n**

**Nos vemos**

**Pd.dejen reviews n.n**

**Atte:**

**Willnira**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS nOn!**

"_Ruidos molestos"_


	3. Decencia

**Wine Red**

**Cáp.3 Decencia**

"_Hay que tomarlos las manos _

_y después con tu magia desaparecemos"_

Tal y como lo supuso ese tipo simplemente la miraba, la acosaba con su mirada negra...Y al parecer a ella le gustaba que la vieran obviamente Inuyasha estaba irritado y no podía ver las flores que su prometida le enseñaba, y Sango acompañaba a Kagome menos mal que aquel tipo no se acercaba a ella.

-Si se le acerca-murmuro en forma celosa mientras Kikyou se giraba y lo miraba parpadeando-

-perdón, dijiste algo?-pregunto Kikyou con inocencia mientras el ambarino apartaba la mirada de Kagome y entonces negaba nervioso. Y su madre tomo a Kikyou para enseñarle flores y entonces Kikyou se emocionaba y Kagome estaba siendo acosada y el estaba parado con su mano completamente cerrada, fue hasta que sintió una punzada en su mano y noto que esta estaba ya blanca por la falta de sangre que el estaba parando, solo y molesto que más podía pedir?-

El invernadero era fabuloso habia un montón de flores y odas eran bellas.

-Mira esta me recuerda a la que tu me regalaste-dijo Sango mientras señalaba una toda violeta con toques rojizos-

-si pero la diferencia es que la mía era de papel-dijo Kagome mientras veía acercarse al muchacho osea al dueño del invernadero...Se veía de unos veintiocho tal vez más pero sin duda muy varonil y guapo. Según Sango que ya habia venido al invernadero se llamaba Naraku y era todo un papacito hasta la misma Kikyou se atrevió a coquetearle un poco, Kagome miro por breves segundos a Kikyou y la noto ver a Naraku tenía una idea...-

Dejo a Sango mientras iba con su madre y entonces la tomaba de la mano para hablar en privado con ella.

-Mamá puedo invitar a alguien para que me acompañe en la boda de Kikyou?-preguntó sonriendo con inocencia mientras su madre no le hacia mucho caso y decía "si querida, claro" y entonces se iba sonrió con un poco de maldad y entonces Sano fue a ver otras flores y ella se quedo leyendo algo sobre unas flores llamadas "Anacolas"-estas anacolas son muy raras-murmuró mientras Naraku se acercaba y entonces tomaba una flor divertido-

-son amapolas...-Kagome sintió sus mejillas arder ahora iba a ser la ignorante-

-Hay no se mucho sobre flores-dijo en verdad apenada mientras miraba a Inuyasha lanzarle esa mirada celosa que usualmente muchos le lanzaban, ella ignoro eso y entonces por "accidente" rozo su brazo con la mano de Naraku-Pero si quieres puedes ser mi pareja para la boda de mi hermana...-dijo sonriendo mientras el se quedaba estupefacto-

-será un honor acompañarte-dijo mientras la hacia que viera otras flores-sabes tengo un información de cada flor...Esta en mi oficina por si quieres-su mirada era completamente picara y se le estaba insinuando eso era un poco agradable aunque debía admitirlo ella no era un señuelo fácil pero por volver a ver esa mirada celosa en Inuyasha ella aceptaría esa oferta tomando en cuenta las consecuencias de lo que podía pasar en esa oficina-

-claro...-dijo mientras el se adelantaba y entonces ella decía un "voy al baño" y entonces seguía a Inuyasha y cuando se perdió Inuyasha miro eso celoso y entonces tomo a Sango y ambos salieron las demás personas estaban más emocionadas viendo las flores como para prestarle atención a ellos-

-Que le pasa? Se cree la zorra de la familia?-pregunto exaltado Inuyasha mientras Sango se encogía de hombros-

-ella sabe lo que hace además me gusta saber que no es aquella niña inocente que no se atrevía a nada-dijo Sango mientras cruzaba sus brazos y entonces con sus ojos castaños miraba a Inuyasha, este se quedo con el corazón salírsele por la boca de lo agitado que estaba-

-esta haciéndose fama de zorra-volvía a decir exaltado mientras Sango negaba-

-nadie la conoce aquí...Además tranquiliza tus celos...-dijo Sango mientras el entraba de nuevo molesto y Sango vitoreaba a Kagome por su creatividad-

Mientras en la oficina de Naraku se podía apreciar a un Naraku enseñándole todas las flores que tenía y su oficina era toda varonil y ella sentía esa atracción por el era totalmente guapo y se veía muy interesado en ella. Se concentro en una flor y entonces sintió como estaba Naraku ya besando su cuello y ella comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa...Instantáneamente quiso apartarse pero la idea de que luego lo votaría era interesante, se giro para comenzar a besarlo y entonces ahora habia dos personas con un deseo sobre ellos mismos...La luz de la oficina era un poco baja y el ambiente cada vez comenzaba a hacerse más caluroso...El quiso besar más la piel de Kagome así que la sentó sobre su oficina escucharon un par de pasos pero ellos estaban más concentrados en su trabajo así que ignoraron eso...Luego los pasos dejaron de sonar para ella terminar con sus ojos hinchados, un cabello revuelto y una ropa desarreglada. Y cuando noto ella ya estaba recostada sobre el escritorio y tenía todo el peso de Naraku sobre ella, lo aparto mientras sus mejillas ardían.

-Dios enciendes mi pasión...Pero ya tengo pareja para la fiesta de mi hermana así que lo siento-dijo Kagome mientras se iba pero el al detuvo y la pego contra la puerta, ella estaba sin poder moverse y entonces sintió esos calurosos labios de Naraku pegarse sobre los suyos le gusto al principio la sensación pero esto ya se estaba pasando así que se separo de el lo empujo y salio apresurada para ir al baño, arreglarse y así no separarse de Sango de nuevo-

-perra-murmuro Naraku divertido mientras salía de la oficina arreglándose su traje y entonces noto como ya las mujeres estaban decididas le lanzo una mirada cómplice a Kagome y ella simplemente dijo que le dolía la cabeza y se fue con Sango al carro le confeso lo que habia pasado haciendo excepción de que habia burlado a Naraku y que casi tienen sexo sobre la oficina-

-tu vida es tan fogosa-murmuro Sango mientras Kagome con ironía la miraba si en verdad supiera lo fogosa que era Sango se iba a reír-ayer amanecí con un tipo en mi cama y ni siquiera supe quien era y el 'soy un prostituto' el tipo estaba guapísimo pero nadie se compara con Miroku ese tipo si que arde-dijo Sango mientras Kagome le ponía atención a su prima-Lo conseguiste Inuyasha estaba que ardía de los celos Kagome dejo de mirar el piso para mirar de manera profunda a Sango-

-que tan celoso?-pregunto de manera interesada y entonces Sango decía un "muy celoso" y luego se quedaba callada pues ya venía regresando toda la familia-

Todos los primos de Kagome sabían que la futura boda no iba a ser muy durare así que estaban planeando algo, en plena boda uno de los primos pequeños iban a enfermarse para vomitar y toda la cosa, Kagome la cual estaba involucrada y ella no lo sabía iba a sufrir un desmayo y Sango iba a simplemente a ser Sango, ese maquiavélico plan lo habia formado la mente traviesa de Sota Higurashi.

Pasaban de las seis de la tarde y Kikyou e Inuyasha habían salido al cine diciendo que necesitaban salir, y entonces Kagome noto a Sango, Rin, Ayame, Sota y otros dos primos acercarse a su habitación tenían la casa para ellos solos...

-esa boda no va a funcionar-decía Sango mientras todos apoyaban la idea de Sango y agregaban más argumentos a este debate familiar-

-que podemos hacer? Ponerle polvo pica pica a Kikyou? Por dios no...-dijo Kagome mientras los dos primos que tenían catorce años estaban sacando unas hojas de sus ropas-

-bueno note como Inuyasha te miraba-dijo Sango mientras cerraba la puerta y entonces Kagome se sonrojaba un poco-y no te miraba como si tu fueras la cuñada...-dijo Sango de nuevo-tienes que enamorarlo y escapar con el-dijo Sango soltando su idea pero Kagome no parecía contenta al hacer eso-

-que hay de Kikyou?-pregunto Kagome mientras los demás de nuevo estaban en un punto cero-

-en plena boda me pondré a vomitar-dijo el de catorce años mientras el otro mocoso decía que el tambien-como es costumbre esta familia acostumbra a guardar el licor así que robare una botella me la tomare y esperare sus efectos secundarios para en la mañana será sencillo-dijo el muchacho, de donde sacaban esas ideas?-

-estoy dispuesta a pagarle a nuestro señor más de quinientos dólares si retrasa quince minutos la boda y juro por Dios que descompondré la cremallera del vestido de Kikyou-dijo Rin mientras Kagome suspiraba tenían buenas ideas pero porque hacían esto?-

-Porque quieren arruinar la boda?-pregunto Kagome mientras todos se quedaban en silencio era el turno de hablar de la pelirroja-

-Cuando tenías tres años-dijo Sango que era la que le llevaba unos tres años a Kagome ella estuvo ahí cuando Kagome nació-tu y yo fuimos a una feria junto con Kikyou y nuestros padres ahí fuimos a ver una adivina-dijo mientras Kagome levantaba sus cejas interesada-ella dijo que tu te casarías con Inuyasha y tambien dijo que te irías de casa pero volverías-dijo Sango mientras luego analizaba sus ideas-

-es imposible recordaría eso-dijo Kagome mientras Sango la miraba con seriedad, todos sus familiares eran supersticiosos y tambien ella lo era-

-eras pequeña y luego Kikyou empezó a llorar y te golpeo y yo me quede traumada con eso y le conté a Ayame y a Rin a los años y luego tu te fuiste y ya no pude decirte y hasta ahora recordé tambien eso y ahí apareció el primer Inuyasha y le dije a tu madre que te invitara y ella accedió y blablabla...-dijo Sango mientras Ayame regresaba con dos botellas de vino y las escondía en el cuarto de Kagome-

-puede ser otro Inuyasha-dijo Kagome intentando creer que eso no era cierto-

-ya se pero este es el Inuyasha más cercano además te ve con lujuria te ama!-dijo Rin emocionada mientras los otros dos adolescentes iban a destapar el vino-

-además Kikyou es fea-dijo con honestidad un adolescente-y si quisieras le quitarías a Inuyasha, el es un buen chico...-dijo de nuevo el adolescente que ahora ya estaba bebiendo del vino y Ayame se lo arrebataba para irlo a guardar en el cuarto de Sango y los dos iban desesperados a buscar el vino-

-supongamos que es verdad...Creen que quitarle el prometido a mi hermana es correcto? Tal vez lo que Inuyasha siente por mi es un deseo pasajero...Y yo estoy aquí sintiendo cosas nuevas por el y de una manera desesperada-dijo Kagome un poco triste mientras miraba a sus primas y amigas favoritas-

-Esa mirada no fue de deseo Kagome...Fue de amor...-dijo Sango mientras ella encogía sus hombros-

Y ahí estaba siendo convencida por sus primas por que hiciera algo, sobre todo Sango la cual en verdad le traía resentimiento a Kagome...Y lo descubrió al fin, Kikyou se habia acostado con su prometido no habían dicho que eran prometidos y entonces Kikyou se aprovecho y embriago al prometido de Sango y se acostó con el, Sango supo eso pues cuando fue al departamento de Kikyou los encontró...Un maldito día antes de que ellos anunciaran su compromiso, ya se habría imaginado como Sango estuvo odiando a Kikyou sin poderla ver por varios meses tambien se fue a estudiar, a intentar olvidar...Todos en la familia sabían eso y obviamente lo ignoraban...

Y Kikyou era la zorra de Inuyasha en estos momentos.

-Déjame pensar en algo Sango pero sinceramente eh regresado para vengarme de todas las que me ha hecho Kikyou-Y haré lo posible para que esa perra pague-en toda su vida habia deseado esto e incluso la iba a perdonar pero nadie hacia sufrir a Sango...Absolutamente nadie. Pero lo más curioso era que Sango seguía enamorada de Miroku y Miroku al parecer estaba conquistando a Sango a su manera pero lo estaba haciendo-

-Demonios Kagome has cambiado mucho-dijo Ayame mientras Kagome suspiraba y entonces iban a quitarle una botella a los adolescentes los cuales ya estaban completamente dormidos y ahí estaban brindando por ellas mismas-

Y entonces fue que cuando ya estaban pronunciando mal su nombre fue que recordó toda su vida pasada...

Era su cumpleaños número nueve y a pesar de todo ya le era muy fácil el intentar creer que Kikyou se ganaba siempre el primer lugar y tambien era el cumpleaños de su hermana...Kikyou recibió un regalo mayor en cambio ella solo recibió calzones y calcetas y su padre le regalo una consola de nintendo la cual a los dos días Kikyou descompuso.

Era como si desde que estuvieron en la panza de su madre las dos se pelearan...Un feto le contestara al otro feto era desagradable...Siempre Kikyou intento sobresalir y la primera broma que le hizo fue echarle agua en la cama para decirle a su madre que Kagome se hizo pipi eso fue muy bajo y luego con sus novios, en la escuela es más ya en la escuela ni se sacaba buenas calificaciones solamente era un poco rara...

Y obviamente fue de esas niñas populares "gracias a Kikyou" y todo de nuevo giraba en la persona de Kikyou. No, nunca fue feliz mientras vivió con sus padres y su hermana...Y se fue porque estaba harta a sus diecisiete años ella desapareció para irse a vivir con su amigo...Y de ahí a valer madre, y a trabajar. Si así de mala fue su vida, y en verdad no se arrepentía de alguna decisión...Todas sus decisiones tenían un motivo.

-Sabes si no fuera por Inuyasha yo fuera lesbiana-dijo Kagome un poco ebria mientras todas reían y entonces a la hora caían dormidas-

**---**

Fueron las horas más profundas y tal vez despertaron hasta las tres de la mañana del día siguiente cuando todos estaban dormidos iban a ver la televisión y cuando entraron a la sala ganaron el sofá las chicas y vieron un poco de televisión.

-No puedo creer que hayan borrado los canales del porno-decía Ayame divertida mientras luego reían y terminaban viendo otra cosa de la televisión como era noche de nuevo les gano el sueño-

Al pasar de las ocho de la mañana Kagome despertó para hacer un desayuno, hizo un sándwich para ella y al ver como estaba Inuyasha llegando con ropa informal eructo en su cara.

-Eso no es sexy...-dijo Kagome que estaba nerviosa mientras le daba su primer mordida-quieres?-pregunto con educación mientras el asentía-hay jamón y pan por si quieres...-continuo comiendo mientras el murmuraba con molestia un "perra" y aun así ahí se quedo para observar sus movimientos esta vez usaba un boxers corto, y una camiseta aguada color azul claro que combinaba con sus calcetas de dedos y sus grandes pantuflas-Oye-murmuro Kagome con una idea en mente el aparto su mirada de la parte trasera de la chica-no conozco la ciudad así que me podrías acompañar a comprar algo para la boda de mi hermana...Y así te conozco más es decir saber si eres el indicado para mi hermana-dijo Kagome con coquetería mientras tomaba la tasa de café y se la llevaba a sus labios de manera seductora el trago con dificultad Kikyou fue muy clara cuando le dijo "aléjate de la zorra de mi hermana" pero es que la hermana de Kikyou era como un imán y en verdad sabia atraer a los hombres-

-su...supongo-dijo mientras miraba el reloj apenas eran las ocho con cinco y entonces suspiro los lugares donde venden ropa abrían a las diez de la mañana-

-gracias eres todo un amor-le hizo un cariño con su mano y le toco la mejilla y entonces subió-me iré a bañar supongo que abren a las diez así que esperame y si Kikyou me pregunta algo no te eh visto-dijo Kagome mientras el asentía y entonces ella subía para escribirle a Sango un "estoy haciendo el trabajo sucio" y después con calma se metía a bañar y después salía que se iba a poner?-

Se puso un top rosado con mangas y una blusa encima que le llegaba hasta las pompas con un pantalón y unos zapatos de tacón color rosas que combinaban con el top de licra y una bolsa rosa, iba con su cabello suelto y se maquillo un poco...Eran las nueve cuarenta y cinco de seguro el ya estaba desesperado así que bajo las escaleras y lo vio mirando un poco del canal porno ahora sabía quien bloqueo el canal del porno.

-Listo-dijo con un poco de inocencia e Inuyasha sabia perfectamente que ella no era nada inocente-y a donde iremos?-pregunto mientras subía al elegante carro de Inuyasha y los dos se iban sin ser vistos por la casa, ella habia escrito que salio a comprar algo e Inuyasha hizo como que nunca paso por ahí-

-iremos a un centro comercial...-dijo mientras giraba en una esquina y entonces ella sonreía iba un poco inquieta-

-sabes perdón si te e causado una mala impresión-dijo Kagome de manera falsa mientras miraba una tienda de comida y entonces miraba al experto de Inuyasha manejar-pero es que Kikyou y yo no nos llevamos bien...Y bueno es la primera vez que asisto a la boda de un pariente y creeme Kikyou no se enterara de esto-dijo Kagome sonriéndole de manera discreta y entonces el soltó un suspiro con tranquilidad-

-Es difícil trabajar en un lugar como ese?-pregunto Inuyasha mientras Kagome sonreía de manera nostálgica-

-cuando tienes necesidad ya no piensas si es difícil-dijo de manera madura Kagome mientras el contestaba con un "Oh!" y entonces le volvía a hacer preguntas-y que se siente ser el niño rico mimado?-pregunto divertida mientras el estacionaba el carro y entonces le contestaba el de manera arrogante un "se siente bien" y ella sonrió ante esa pregunta-

-Y que vas a hacer cuando se acabe la boda?-pregunto Inuyasha mirando a Kagome y entonces ella cerro la puerta-

-posiblemente le pida dinero a mi madre y tambien a mi padre y tambien te secuestre para que no te cases con Kikyou-dijo con seriedad y el soltó una risa irónica y ella tambien lo imito-no es broma-y entonces el dejo de reírse para ponerse un poco enfermo y entonces ella río de nuevo-caíste...es broma!-dijo más divertida que el y entonces el sonrió con un leve "ha,ha"-

Los dos fueron recorriendo las tiendas y Kagome vio un hermoso vestido de color turquesa con varios colores descendientes se veía hermoso e Inuyasha noto que se quedo embobada ante aquel vestido.

-Hay que entrar-dijo mientras los dos entraban y ella comenzaba a sacar vestidos la muchacha conseguía su talla y ella entonces entraba a probarse varios modelos. Inuyasha estaba sentado desesperado por verla salir, salio con un vestido negro y unos guantes un poco largos parecía la esposa del presidente así que negó con la cabeza y ella entro para dejar ver un vestido más corto de color rosa con varios listones y adornos parecía dulce a el le gusto pero ella negó y entonces fue a probarse otro de colores rosas descendientes era sencillo pero a la vez moderno ese era muy bonito y se atrevía a decir que era mejor que el color turquesa pero a Inuyasha no le gusto así que ella tubo que escoger otro vestido-

Salio con un vestido rosa y entonces le modelo un poco y entonces el negó, escogió demasiados vestidos rosas pero Kagome luego salio con un vestido café con rosa no era tan bonito pero tenía algo que lo dejaba en forma curiosa ella salio y entonces el asintió y ella se miro en el espejo le gustaba...Fue a pagarlo y después a escoger un bolso, zapatos, accesorios y un perfume...Y el regalo de los novios, mando a Inuyasha a que se sentara mientras les compraba unas sabanas de color amarilla y entonces salía para verlo cansado, miro el reloj pasadas de la una de la tarde y le sorprendía que Kikyou no lo hubiera llamado.

Dejo que por accidente se le cayera una moneda y de manera coqueta la levanto y entonces esto si fue de verdad le dio calambre y entonces se sentó sobre Inuyasha pues le estaba ganando la risa y el estaba muy nervioso sujetándola.

-tengo calambre! Jajaja-murmuraba mientras luego el intentaba quitarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía así que la dejo ahí sintiendo su suave olor y su hermoso cuerpo sobre el de el-

Kikyou nunca fingió un calambre para sentarse sobre el, Kikyou nunca le habia dado las gracias por llevarlo a pasear y Kagome que estaba a una esquina de llegar a su casa estaba ahí despidiéndose de el, y el solamente le regalo una hermosa sonrisa...Kagome entro a su cuarto y descubrió que todavía no podía sacarse su dulce mirada cuando le dio el calambre...Solo podía decir algo:

-BENDITO CALAMBRE!-Dijo emocionada mientras iba a guardar sus cosas-

No sabía que pasar una mañana con Inuyasha iba a ser algo adictivo. Y no iba a dejar de pretender que el creía que ella era tan jodidamente hermosa y al diablo pues ella era esa zorra princesa que todos iban a querer...Y que si era zorra?

Su hermana era estupida porque no la dejaba por otra persona?

**Continuará**

**N/a:**

**Perdon x la tardanza...**

**Falta de inspiración trabajo en el siguiente capitulo nOn!**

**Ya pss bie**♥

Pd: dejenme reviews (: gratxeee n0n

"_Esto ya no era una batalla_

_era una maldita guerra..._

_Con todos los boom's boom's sonando por todos lados"_


	4. Hermanas

**Wine Red**

**Cáp.4 Hermanas**

"_Oye tu a mi no me cae bien tu novia_

_Pienso que deberías tener una nueva_

_Y sabes que yo puedo ser tu novia_

_Yo se que tu me quieres_

_Y se que no es un secreto"_

Días después de haber acompañado a Kagome y el todavía estaba muy pensativo su madre no aprobaba su futuro matrimonio...Pero aun así lo apoyaba por hipocresía...Regreso a su departamento para informarle sus últimos acontecimientos a sus amigos y fue a tomarse una cerveza con ellos para desahogar los pocos pensamientos cariñosos que tenía con su futura cuñada...

-La cuñada?-pregunto Koga que estaba dejando la cerveza sobre la mesa mientras su amigo asentía de manera nerviosa-

-es que ella es tan bonita...Y sabe manejarme...Me logro hacerla llevar a comprar un vestido...Y si me hubiera dejado casi me viola-dijo Inuyasha de manera exagerada mientras Miroku se carcajeaba-

-Hay amigo...Veme a mi por culpa de una estupidez yo perdí a Sango y sabes...El amor que yo le tengo a Sango nunca será porque...no creo que me perdone-dijo de manera triste y bebiendo un grande trago de la cerveza-

-Tu tuviste la culpa...Bien supiste que Kikyou era una perra-dijo Inuyasha con descaro mientras Koga suspiraba-

-pues yo estoy feliz ya que Ayame me ama...Oh bueno eso creo-Simplemente una hiperactiva plática de hombres que iba a ir a la depresión tal vez-

-Y para que invitaron a Kagome?-pregunto Miroku mientras se frotaba sus ojos y veía a un Inuyasha confundido, el iba a apoyar a su amigo y si su amigo decidía evitar la boda por una mujer lo iba a entender-

-Kikyou me dijo que quería verla de nuevo...Ver que tan patética era...La hubieras visto ayer con el de las flores le coqueteaba a más no poder es una coqueta de primera sabe como jugar...Y yo...no creo que pueda igualar su juego-murmuro mientras pedía otra cerveza y entonces llegaba el mesero para darle otra cerveza-

-Cambia las reglas...-dijo Koga más interesado por ayudar a su amigo-y a ti te recomiendo que vuelvas a decirle tus sentimientos a Sango últimamente se ve más sonriente al parecer Kagome llego a cambiar las cosas a tu favor o a tu contra-dijo mientras pedía otra cerveza y entonces los tres soltaban un suspiro posiblemente era eso-

Que iba a hacer? Nada iba a seguir con Kikyou...Aunque estuviera muriéndose por querer besar a Kagome iba a seguir con Kikyou no por nada tolero esos chillidos de Kikyou...

Terminaron sus cervezas para ir a ver a las chicas, aunque a Kikyou le llego el aliento a alcohol de Inuyasha en cuestión de segundos y lo regaño...Kagome estaba tambien con una cerveza en la cocina viendo esa discusión.

-Oigan se van a casar y ya se andan peleando...Apostaría cien dólares a que no duran ni un mes pero me arriesgaría-dijo Kagome que se preparaba para salir de la cocina pero Kikyou la detuvo-

-te crees mucho porque eres la hermana desaparecida no?-pregunto Kikyou mientras Kagome dejaba la cerveza sobre la mesa y se giraba-

-Oh vamos no voy a arremangarme las mangas y a discutir contigo Kikyou...-pero Kikyou estaba mirándola de manera seria y preocupante, esa mirada ya le daba miedo-

-Hey! Tranquilas-murmuro Inuyasha mientras las dos hermanas lo miraban feo-

-lo único que he escuchado a sido tu maldito sarcasmo Kagome...No me has ayudado en nada no se para que te invite-dijo Kikyou molesta mientras Kagome la miraba con coraje-

-tal vez porque mi vida si es perfecta a comparación de la tuya-dijo de manera soberbia-entiendelo la que nunca a cooperado para que seamos en verdad hermanas has sido tu...Acostándote con Miroku, acostándote con todos mis novios nada más te falta acostarte conmigo-dijo Kagome pero recibió una profunda bofetada por parte de Kikyou-

-eres una insolente te estoy dando asilo en mi casa-murmuro Kikyou mientras Inuyasha la detenía-

-pues muchas gracias pero no necesito que me lo des...-dijo exaltada mientras Kikyou se lanzaba para pegarle patadas pero Kagome se alejaba-además pegas como una mujerzuela!-dijo ya en verdad exaltada. Inuyasha no sabia que hacer-

-tu no has hecho nada más que coquetear con todo mundo...Así que no me digas mujerzuela!-dijo Kikyou ya exaltada mientras Kagome se quedaba sorprendida-

-lo que haga no te debería de importar...Ya que mi vida a sido difícil-dijo Kagome de manera exaltada, ahora ya no eran palabras eran casi gritos-y que si coqueteo? Tu te acostabas con todos y no te decía nada...Discúlpame por no ser una clon tuyo...Discúlpame por no ser la hermana perfecta y discúlpame por tener que ser una maldita joven que en verdad se gana la vida y vive una realidad y no soy tu Kikyou porque yo si se la diferencia entre tu y yo-no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo pero esperaba dejarla callada con tantas palabras-

-solo se que eres una zorra...No le has parado de coquetear a Inuyasha lo quieres?-dijo Kikyou irritada y con ganas de llorar sentir el desprecio de su hermana dolía-

-No! Es tu prometido si lo quisiera ya lo hubiera conquistado además...Solo digo la verdad tu y el no van a durar mucho tiempo...Perdón que lo diga Inuyasha-dijo Kagome mientras daba un paso atrás-

-solo me tienes envidia-dijo Kikyou mientras Inuyasha la sujetaba con más fuerza porque lo que decía Kagome era tan cierto-

-Envidia? Eres una golfa...-dijo Kagome mientras se giraba molesta y entonces se iba dejando a Kikyou con unas ganas de querer matar a Kagome-

Debía de conseguir otro lugar donde vivir ya que no podía compartir la misma casa con Kikyou iban a terminar peleándose y eso no era bueno pues su madre se pondría del lado de Kikyou y la iba a correr de la casa.

_-Flash Back-_

_Era uno de esos días lluviosos, habia pensado tanto en esa opción que ya estaba tan decidida...Eran las once y media y ya tenía sus cosas hechas se iba por los motivos de la indiferencia hacia ella y tambien por la falta de fe que le tenían a ella...Hace un par de horas su madre exaltada la abofeteo por haber dicho algo de Kikyou..._

_-Es que mamá ella se acostó con mi novio! No me pidas que le pida perdón!-dijo Kagome con lagrimas mientras se abrazaba y entonces su madre la abofeteaba por decir esa verdad-_

_-ya no me vas a cegar con tus mentiras...-dijo su madre de manera vengativa y triste y entonces antes de salir del cuarto se giro para ver a su hija la cual estaba tirada en el suelo-cuando cumplas los dieciocho te pediré que te retires de la casa...-Dijo de manera seria mientras Kagome simplemente subía a su habitación llorando, como su propia familia la podía hacer sentir así-_

_La madre arrepentida exactamente a las doce y media subió a la habitación de su hija mientras con sus pasos firmes llegaba y tocaba al no escuchar respuesta abría la puerta y encontraba la ventana abierta y un helado sobre su columna la envolvió...Su hija habia escapado dejando nada, simplemente tomo sus maletas su ropa y se marcho...La dejo ir, tal vez eso iba a servirle a su hija para hacerse valer por ella misma..._

_Tal vez eso le iba a servir para no dejarse de nadie._

_-End of flash back-_

La mujer cansada de escuchar tanto griterío bajo y noto como estaba Kikyou llorando, y la vio abrazando a Inuyasha y entonces subió para ver a una Kagome guardar sus cosas en una maleta...

-Hija...-murmuró Sora mientras iba a abrazarla y entonces Kagome se soltaba para continuar guardando sus cosas-no Kagome...No te vayas...Ya guardo la culpa de haberme puesto de su lado desde hace años...No me dejes guardarla esta vez...-dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas y le besaba las manos a su hija-

-no madre...Levántate...Se que has escuchado todo pero yo me tengo que ir-dijo Kagome mientras se hincaba a la misma estatura que su madre, las dos estaban tristes y abrazándose-

-no te vayas...-dijo Sora mientras aun así la abrazaba más-la madre de Inuyasha piensa que eres una estupenda chica y nos ha invitado para una comida...Tu, yo y la señora-dijo su madre mientras Kagome fruncía su entrecejo. Que demonios?-

-para?-pregunto Kagome mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas y entonces su madre le daba un beso en la frente-

-cosa de chicas...-dijo mientras salía de la habitación de Kagome e iba a hablar con Kikyou y a ponerla por primera vez en su lugar-

Por primera vez se sentía bien tener apoyo y nunca le iba a caer bien la novia de Inuyasha y sinceramente su hermana era tan "ella", le daba nauseas pensar que eran hermanas pero aun así nunca podría olvidar los pocos buenos ratos...Osea que eran? Ninguno...Nunca existieron los buenos ratos con su hermana. Estuvo sentada mirando un poco la televisión, al menos su madre ya habia aceptado que Kikyo era la friki de la historia y ahora mirar la televisión era divertido.

-Kagome...Kagome...-decía Sango que acababa de llegar y estaba esperando escuchar alguna batalla de hermanas pero solo escucho una risa en el cuarto de la televisión fue apurada mientras veía a Kagome carcajearse con un programa, se acerco a ella y entonces le susurró algo a Kagome-

-Kagome que sientes por Inuyasha?-esa pregunta nunca se la espero pero proviniendo de Sango ya se esperaba cualquier pregunta. La verdad lo que sintiera por Inuyasha era algo muy suyo no?-

-pues la verdad es tan guapo...-suspiros de enamorada, Sango estaba observándola de manera detallada-pero es muy rápido para saber si estoy enamorada o no...Además solo quiero molestar un poco a Kikyou-dijo de manera risueña y a la vez atolondrada algo muy extraño en una mujer de vida nocturna (hahaha ke mamon se escucha xD)-

-Bueno es que...Yo estaba pensando...Acabo de ver a Miroku-Sango no era de las que les da muchas vueltas al asunto así que tomo una grande bocanada de aire, saco un cigarro de su bolsa y entonces lo encendió-y bueno terminamos haciendo el amor pero eso es algo privado así que olvida que te lo dije...Y pues yo creo que tu e Inuyasha hacen una bonita pareja-Sango era de lo mejor decía las cosas sin pena o sin importarle que pensaran de ella-

-Yo se que hago una bonita pareja con el pero...-Kagome no hallaba que describir-es que es el novio de mi hermana...El prometido...Sabes lo feo que se va a ver que de la nada digan que cancelan el compromiso y que me acepta a mi?-decía de manera histérica como si fuera a pasar en la vida real. Los sueños deseados de Kagome estaban volando de manera prematura-

-Si tu quisieras ya lo tuvieras-dijo Sango que estaba ya soltando el humo de sus pulmones nunca fue buena fumadora siempre terminaba uno y como desesperada buscaba otro pero ahora a sus más de veinte años ya era toda una experta...-Además nadie dijo que eso iba a pasar-volvía a decir mientras dejaba el cigarro en el cenicero y entonces las dos ponían una pose seria para hablar-Confiesa todo lo que sientas por Inuyasha...Recuerda que soy la prima que sabe todo-le dijo guiñándole el ojo y entonces Kagome suspiro-

-tal vez un poco de atracción...-aclaro Kagome mientras se levantaba un poco sonrojada-además cuando fui con el a comprar el vestido...Me dieron unas terribles ganas de besarlo-Sango analizo la situación era psicóloga así que conocía la mente humana "supuestamente"-

-términos primarios de enamoramiento...Vas muy bien Kagome...-dijo Sango emocionada mientras continuaban hablando de eso. La platica no duro mucho pues en menos de media hora apareció Kikyou usando un vestido boleado con unas zapatillas de aguja, las dos terminaron de hablar para ver como Kikyou daba mil vueltas esperando que le dijeran lo bien que se veía-

-Son las dos de la tarde...-dijo Kagome mientras suspiraba-Voy a salir a comer...Vienes Sango?-pregunto mientras la otra muchacha asentía y así las dos salían a comer-

Inuyasha habia ido a comprar unas cosas y Kikyou se quedo esperando un par de minutos o más bien ya quince minutos, tal vez Sango y Kagome lo habían secuestrado, aparto esos pensamientos de su poco cerebro y entonces dedico a ver un poco de televisión le cambio de canal pues resultaba muy ridículo ver desgracias de los demás y entonces escucho el claxon de Inuyasha tocarle de manera desesperada, apago el televisor y entonces salio de la casa para subir el carro de su prometido; Los dos fueron paseando por las concurridas calles, viendo como el sol calentaba todo a su paso y entonces pasaron de una grúa llevando un carro elegante.

-Qué les paso?-pregunto Inuyasha mientras avanzaba a la misma velocidad que la grúa-

-Se nos acabo la gasolina...Olvide llenar el tanque-dijo Sango mientras se despedían y entonces veían como la grúa las llevaba al menos iba a ser un camino corto, sin manejar y siendo arrastradas por la grúa-

Sango y Kagome regresaron a la casa. Ya el lugar estaba deshabitado, Sora habia ido a hacer unos encargos y entonces la casa estaba a merced suya, Sango estaba preparando un poco de sushi y Kagome encendió la música a todo volumen, cantando y alegrándose la vida es como ellas iban preparando la comida. Empezaron a tocar la puerta así que Kagome fue a abrir y entonces noto como estaba Miroku sonriendo, Kagome sonrió y entonces grito un "SANGO" y no basto más de tres segundos para que la castaña ya se encontrara enfrente de Miroku recibiendo el hermoso ramo de flores.

-SANGO...NO SE HACER ESTO-Grito Kagome mientras veía a Sango despedirse de Miroku, el carro habia arrancado y su prima seguía despidiéndose de Miroku-

-...Como que le debemos bajar a eso-Kagome asintió mientras iba a bajarle un poco el volumen después regreso con su prima para observar como trabajaba...Fue a poner la mesa, para dos personas mientras ponía en el congelador el vino, fue a preparar un par de bebidas y si estaban un poco pasadas pero con esto el día se iba a pasar más rápido y así iba a faltar menos para la boda-

La comida ya estuvo lista así que se dispusieron a comer, brindaron por su amistad, platicaron de las cosas indecentes que habían hecho y de lo que iban a hacer en la despedida de solteras...Despedida de solteras eso iba a sonar a licor, hombres desnudos, y mucha diversión.

Habían terminado yendo al departamento de Miroku, Sango tenía las llaves así que no iba a pasar nada malo...Preparo todo como si fueran a cumplir un aniversario, puso velas aromáticas...Preparo la tina del baño de Miroku...Coloco la mejor música romántica que Miroku tenía, Kagome le ayudaba con las velas y entonces se escucharon un par de pasos, Kagome iba a ir a esconderse pero como estaba un poco ebria resbalo, hizo un poco de ruido...

-Escóndete!-dijo en "susurró" Sango mientras la castaña iba a esconderse en el cuarto de Miroku. Kagome fue a esconderse debajo de la mesa un lugar un poco estratégico. Cuando Miroku abrió la puerta se vio claramente que no estaba solo, unos pantalones y unos zapatos tambien lo acompañaban...Kagome se asomo un poco y aun así no pudo saber de quien se trataba-

-iré por unas cosas en mi cuarto...Ahorita regreso-dijo Miroku mientras Kagome aplaudía de manera mental y entonces Miroku entraba y luego se cerraba la puerta, Kagome salio de su escondite y entonces noto como estaba Inuyasha sorprendido-

-Inuyasha!-dijo sorprendida mientras lo miraba de manera sonriente-no creo que Miroku salga de ahí por un buen tiempo-agrego de manera picara mientras Inuyasha la miraba divertido. Compararla con Kikyou no servia de nada las dos tenían su propia identidad y las dos iban a ser muy fácil de distinguirlas-

-Eh?-no entendía nada hasta que escucho ruidos en la habitación fue que tomo de la mano a Kagome y la saco de ahí, iba a ser algo muy importuno si se quedaban los dos. La subió a su carro y entonces Kagome suspiro, no iba a poder aguantar estar cerca de Inuyasha sin besarlo pero ella era alguien decente ella no era como esas mujeres que tanto odiaba, verdad?-

-Quieres ir a mi departamento?-el no tenía una doble intención ya que vio como Kagome estaba cansada acurrucándose en el asiento del copiloto ella murmuro un "claro" y entonces acelero para llevarla lo más pronto posible.-

Once y media y apenas iba llegando el maldito trafico hizo que Kagome babeara el asiento de piel, subió con ellas en brazos y entonces la recostó sobre su habitación la dejo descansar mientras agarro el teléfono para llamarle a Sora pero llamaron a la puerta así que dejo de llamarle a Sora y fue a atender la puerta, casi se le cae la boca cuando ve a Kikyou sonriéndole y entonces el la miro estaba seguro de que ella no iba a querer estar por siempre en la sala.

-Kikyou que sorpresa-fingió un enorme bostezo y entonces le dio un corto beso algo indiferente. Kikyou no lo noto, paso y entonces fue a prepararse algo en la pequeña cocina...Dos copas, y fresas con chocolate para la ocasión...-

-Inuyasha...-dijo de manera coqueta mientras luego se escuchaba un pequeño golpe en el cuarto de Inuyasha, pero el rápido acerco a Kikyou hacia el y comenzó a besarla-

-mi amor como te extrañaba-mentira en todo el mugroso día habia pensado en Kagome y lo curioso es que no se la podía sacar ya de la cabeza era como un videojuego hasta que no descubres el último nivel no se te quita la obsesión, Kagome se asomo un poco y si su vista no le fallaba ahí estaba Kikyou sujetando dos copas fue a esconderse en el closet el lugar donde todas las amantes se escondías así que se hizo bolita y luego escucho algo no era jadeante así que sus celos no aumentaron-

Ahora escuchaba un "Inuyasha" de seguro provenía de la sucia boca de Kikyou.

-Como se atreve a pronunciar su nombre?-preguntaba en susurró mientras luego escuchaba una puerta cerrarse, Inuyasha entro un poco intranquilo y al no verla la busco por el closet ahí la encontró dormida. Le dio ternura que la cargo y la volvió a acostar-

La observo por varios segundos y cuando estuvo por besarla, Kagome abrió sus ojos y levanto su cabeza y entonces le atino a darle un grande beso a Inuyasha...Ambos sintieron sus mejillas arder y sus corazones acelerados...

-"QUE DEMONIOS?"-gritaba la mente de Kagome/Inuyasha mientras se miraban pasmados sin saber que creer, se habían besado fue algo corto (el clásico besos de niños n/n) y entonces ella se levanto para irse, pero luego su tacón se rompió-maldito tacón del mal-dijo nerviosa mientras observaba al señor hacer ejercicio desnudo se giro mejor para ver a Inuyasha y así mirarse por breves segundos los dos-ya casi falta menos de una semana-dijo Kagome intentando hacerlo sentir emocionado-

-Y no me siento tan emocionado...-dijo de manera nerviosa e irregular logrando que Kagome se sintiera sorprendida-

-Si una boda es como arruinarte la vida pero algo extremo-dijo Kagome para intentar hacer que el ambiente no estuviera tan tenso pero un así solo logro hacer sonreír a Inuyasha y a compartir una noche llena de diversión o al menos hasta que su resaca termino-

Dos de la mañana y los dos en lugar de superar la resaca estaban introduciendo más alcohol a sus cuerpos, brindaban por cualquier estupidez y por eso de las cinco de la mañana cuando Inuyasha dijo todo lo que sentía desde sus inseguridades en el matrimonio hasta lo horrenda que era Kikyou fue que ambos corrieron a dormir...Aun pensando en el pequeño beso que se habían dado.

**---**

Eran las dos de la tarde y su cabeza estaba siendo taladrada más de mil veces, su cuerpo le dolía tenía mucha sed. Fue a servirse algo en la cocina aun medio dormida pues no captaba donde estaba.

-Buenos días Inuyasha-fue que reacciono al pronunciar su nombre y entonces ella lo miro sorprendida-que pedo? Porque estoy aquí?-pregunto histérica mientras se limpiaba el residuo de agua que habia quedado en sus labios-

-Miroku y Sango estaban haciendo cochinadas...Y me imagine que no ibas a querer escuchar esos sonidos orgásmicos que todas las parejas hacen-dijo Inuyasha de manera racional haciendo que Kagome asintiera, ella fue a agarrar el teléfono y le llamo al celular de su madre le explico donde estaba y que regresaba hasta en la tarde pues eran las dos así que tenía tiempo para arreglarse como si pareciera que hubiera estado en un hotel o algo por el estilo-

-ahmm...si-dijo Kagome de manera despistada, miro el cuarto de Inuyasha era extremadamente masculino y como cualquier hombre su cuarto era un asco-

-perdón porque mi cuarto sea un asco-le leyó el pensamiento-es que con eso de la boda ni tiempo de arreglarlo...-repuso mientras se agachaba para recoger un par de pantalones sucios que desde ayer nadie recogía. Kagome sonrió el cuarto de Inuyasha era amplio, cortinas descorridas, libros tirados o simplemente fuera de su lugar...Los cajones del closet estaban abiertos y los que estaban cerrados mostraban partes de ropa...-

En toda la mugrosa noche no habia podido parar de ver su cuarto...Porque la beso? Bueno estando comprometido habia besado a pocas mujeres y a Kikyou...Pero el problema es que Kagome era su hermana, y no era Kikyou...Dejo de verla para salir diciendo que prepararía café así tendría poco tiempo para pensar en el suceso locochon que habia ocurrido.

Con sus manos torpes saco el café instantáneo y puso a calentar un poco de agua...

Kagome la cual estaba en el cuarto de Inuyasha se rasco un poco la cabeza y entonces fue a ver las fotografías que Inuyasha tenía...Todas eran de el, bueno las tres que tenía eran de el y habia una de Kikyou con el y lo curioso es que Inuyasha no parecía contento de estar a su lado, tal vez el hecho de que ella apareciera era bueno.

Negó con su cabeza mientras se concentraba por intentar saber que sentimientos habia en la fotografía, y sinceramente no podía encontrar ninguno...Ella tal vez fingía estar feliz, y el tambien...Pero no habia cariño o amor en la fotografía...Tal vez era mejor esperarse a que esa relación terminara pero una parte maligna de su mente le decía que ella ni siquiera se espero a que cortara con sus novios, porque debía esperarse? Cambio su rostro por uno serio y un poco descorazonado y entonces apretó la fotografía y después la coloco en su lugar...Salio pues el delicioso aroma a café la estaba incitando a ir, cuando salio del cuarto de Inuyasha y noto que el departamento de Inuyasha era grande, tal vez era una de esas residencias muy conocidas...

-Pensé que nunca saldrías de mi cuarto-intento no ser grosero ya que ser grosero no era su estilo. Su estilo era más acosador, sensual y coqueto-

-Pensaste mal..Tienes té? Olvide decirte pero a mi solo me gusta el aroma del café-ella era la persona más extraña del mundo, así que asintió dividió el agua y saco un poco de té y después lo preparo puso su café en el refrigerador y después de un par de minutos lo saco-Inuyasha...-lo llamo de manera seria y entonces soplo un poco a su té-tu en verdad quieres a mi hermana o ella te obligó a casarte con ella?-pregunto mientras el suspiraba bueno la verdad es que nadie lo obligaba a nada-

-Estoy desesperado-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió-conocí a tu hermana en una fiesta de gala...Me gusto tuvimos una corta relaciones de un par de meses y después decidimos casarnos...El tiempo pasa y luego me pongo viejo y bueno...-Kagome lo miro con una de sus cejas levantada esa no era la respuesta a su pregunta-si la amo o no...Eso no es de tu incumbencia...Metiche-le saco la lengua y entonces ella se sonrojo, el noto eso como tierno e inocente-Porque preguntas?-

-Pues es que..No se la verdad mi hermana es insoportable y bueno tu no pareces de esos muchachos que aceptan cualquier capricho-el dejo su café encima de la mesa y la miro de manera seria se acerco a ella poniéndose a su espalda...Rodeo con sus brazos a Kagome y esta de manera instantánea se puso un poco colorada en la zona de sus mejillas-

-Capricho?-dijo en un tono sarcástico y coqueto a la vez-es lo que yo siento por ti...-el sonaba en verdad interesado en Kagome-es muy rápida en la forma en la forma en que apareciste y pusiste mi mente en verdad seria...Cambiaste mi actitud sin que tu te dieras cuenta-estaba diciéndole de manera real-Y en lugar de pensar en Kikyou pensé en ti-volvió a decir de manera cursi, Kagome sintió un par de mariposas en su estomago y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba a caso a el tambien le pasaba lo mismo?-

-Tu...tambien hiciste que pensara en ti...Desde que te vi en la despedida de solteros...Si fuera alguien serio te pediría que me dejaras pero como yo soy diferente...No te puedo pedir nada...Me agrada tu compañía la poca que me has tenido-dijo mientras sentía el beso cariñoso que Inuyasha le daba sobre la mejilla, hizo que cada medula de su cuerpo se estremeciera, y tambien el hizo que el tiempo fuera escasamente lento. Disfruto de ese pequeño cariño-No te cases con mi hermana-dijo mientras el entonces sonreía y hacia girar ese pequeño banco giratorio hacia enfrente de el-

-No lo voy a hacer-esas palabras hicieron que su corazón latiera de manera frenética y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a besar a su querido Inuyasha-

**Continuará**

**N/A:**

**Muy bien que tal? O:**

**Hahaha x)**

**Kikyou va a ser botada u.ú**

**Chale ;-; **

**Lamento que esto no vaya tan lento x.x**

**O algo por el estilo pero me agrada (:**

**Opinen sobre el capitulo**

**Esto no va a ser muy largo o algo por el estilo**

**Tal vez en uno o dos capitulos llega al final x.x**

**Sinceramente no tardo en entrar a examenes y quiero desahogarme de los fics un poco**

**(pero no planeo abandonar ninguno)**

**después de actualizar este me voy rápido a actualizar el de sobreviviendo y lovexlove si es que mi mente**

**se apiada y me vrinda imaginación**

**tambien no me he olvidado del de My Erotic Pain el cual no tarda en finalizar...**

**Bueno ya que dije esto nos vemos n//n**

**Se cuidan mucho**

**Y me dejan un review para saber ke tal sale?**

**Bueno ya bie**

**GRACIAS X SUS MARAVILLOSOS REVIEWS ok? N.n**

**Nos vemos**

**Atte:**

**Willnira**

"_Decisiones como las que tomas_

_Hacen que mi corazón se acelere _

_Y te ame cada vez más"_


	5. Fuga

**Wine Red**

**Cáp.5 Fuga**

"_Date la vuelta y mírame_

_Pequeño andrajoso"_

Fue como verse en un espejo, el momento exacto que el uso para verla de esa manera hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, se levanto un poco mareada y entonces hizo un leve espacio entre Inuyasha y ella.

-No te vas a casar?-pregunto aturdida mientras el sonreía y entonces el asentía sin apartar su mirada ámbar sobre los movimientos que hacia Kagome; Le resultaba muy divertido cada expresión que ella empleaba, desde su forma de poner esa cara sorprendida, estresada, neurótica, desesperada en fin toda clase de emociones que los seres humanos poseen-Entonces...-Kagome no hallaba que decir, el hecho de que no se casara iba a ser un gran acontecimiento-

-Quieres fugarte?-esa idea era tentadora pero...cualquier idea sugerente era deseada por ellos dos, proveniente de Inuyasha era algo muy racional-

-...Pero es tan repentino...Donde viviríamos, de que viviríamos?-decía exaltada mientras se sentaba sobre el banco girante y comenzaba a girar eso era tan divertido-

-Tengo un departamento en Estados Unidos...Y bueno mis fondos de ahorro son muy grandes-Kagome necesitaba pensar esa idea-

-...Estas seguro? Te fugarías con una mesera de play boy?-pregunto mientras se abrazaba y entonces el se acercaba y le levantaba por la parte del mentón y clavaba su mirada dorada sobre la de ella-

-...Todas las mujeres son iguales...Y todos los trabajos son honrados-le dijo mientras pegaba sus labios a los de ella poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más placentero y extenso después cuando sonó el teléfono ambos tuvieron que separarse, resulto ser número equivocado-

-Muy bien...Te veo a las tres de la mañana en el aeropuerto-dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba e iba por su bolsa y le daba un corto beso a Inuyasha sobre los labios y entonces salio del lujoso y cómodo departamento de Inuyasha. Después de haber soñado con ella y entonces sonrió, hizo una llamada y en menos de dos horas esa persona iba a estar en su departamento...Fue a su habitación y comenzó a arreglarla, tres de la madrugada el tiempo era eterno-

El timbre de su departamento sonó y entonces fue a abrir, una hermosa mujer estaba enfrente de el. Con su cabello lacio y un poco largo, sus ojos cubiertos por unos lentes de una prestigiosa marca...Su traje posiblemente hecho por un diseñador personal, sus zapatillas de tacón y sus piernas formadas...

-Te estaba esperando madre-la invito a pasar y la mujer se quito los lentes para registrar el departamento de su querido hijo, lo saludo con normalidad y entonces pidió una botella de agua-

-Para que me hiciste venir?-sonó amigable y a la vez tranquila y entonces Inuyasha la hizo que tomara asiento. A estas alturas de la situación comprometedora de Inuyasha era imposible saber que pasaba por la mente de su querido hijo-

-No me voy a casar con Kikyou-dijo mientras su madre sonreía con ternura y colocaba una de sus blancas manos sobre la mejilla de su hijo. Esa era una decisión muy sabia y obviamente estaba muy complacida-

-Hijo...Sabia que recapacitarías...-dijo mientras luego el retiraba la mano de su madre y la apretaba aun más-

-Me iré a vivir a Estados Unidos con la hermana de Kikyou...Se que es la mejo decisión de todas no quiero que Kikyou se entere-le pidió Inuyasha mientras su madre cambiaba la postura feliz por una conciente-...Que...Que opinas?-pregunto nervioso mientras su madre lo miraba con ternura y lo abrazaba para susurrarle cerca del oído las siguientes palabras:-tu ya estas grande para decidir...Me encargare de todo cuando te vayas...Esa muchacha es especial trata de que las cosas con ella vayan bien...Me puedes llamar cuando quieras y confía en mi siempre Inuyasha-le dijo mientras luego aclaraba su garganta y se limpiaba las lágrimas y miraba a su querido hijo-ahora que lo noto...Te pareces mucho a tu padre-dijo mientras el suspiraba este era el momento en que todas las madres se ponen sentimentales y dicen cosas cursis no?-

-Mamá...-murmuro un poco apenado mientras luego su madre le besaba la mejilla-

-Dios mío eres tan guapo y hermoso como yo...-la arrogancia que su madre destilaba era tan pura-

Platico con su madre de tantas cosas, comieron juntos y pasaron un increíble día de madre e hijo, a las ocho de la noche ella tubo que retirarse así que el aprovecho para comenzar a hacer las maletas, guardo pantalones, zapatos, camisas, calzones, pasta de dientes, accesorios...Y se metió al baño para darse un profundo y relajante baño de espumas de esos baños que su madre le habia enseñado.

Estuvo relajándose mientras luego salía completamente desnudo y goteando se puso la toalla sobre su cuerpo antes seco su cuerpo...Y coloco otra toalla sobre su cabello negro, salio mientras se ponía un short hasta las rodillas, una camisa rosada con letras negras...Unos tenis, y se dispuso a ver un poco la televisión eso de vestirse de traje no iba con el, al menos no en estos momentos.

Le cambio de manera desesperada a la televisión pasando de canal a canal en menos de un segundo y hasta que vio algo que le intereso fue que detuvo en ese canal. Diez y media y ya tenía casi todo listo, le hablo a Miroku informándole de lo que iba a hacer pero le pidió que fuera a su departamento para lograr hablarle con confianza ya que hablar ese tema por teléfono iba a ser algo complicado.

**---**

Necesitaba hablar con su madre ya tenía las maletas hechas y se habia dado un delicioso baño. Salio del baño mientras se cambiaba se puso algo muy normal, un pantalón...Un cinto, una camisa y un suéter por si hacia frío en la noche y escucho un par de voces proveniente de la sala, bajo mientras veía a su madre hablar por teléfono y luego colgar la llamada...No parecía molesta así que con un poco de nerviosismo se acerco a ella y entonces sonrió con ternura...Era un elegante retrato de madre e hija viéndose con amor y ternura.

-Madre tengo que hablar de algo muy importante contigo-miro su reloj once con quince minutos, su madre entonces tomo asiento era una de esas mujeres domesticas que usaban ropa formal casi todos los días, con su distinguida clase para tomar el te, conversar y hacer los labores de una ama de casa-

-Claro Kagome...-dijo mientras bostezaba y entonces miraba a su hija con ternura, no sabia que esperarse de Kagome a estas horas de la noche. Y como su cuerpo ya no era tan joven pues estaba cansada-Dime hija?-Iba a extrañar esa manera de expresarse de su madre, y entonces claro su garganta para intentar introducirla a la platica-

-Madre...Me he enamorado (mother i fall in love ;-; se escucha mejor en ingles T.T pero bueno cofcof prosigamos ú.ú) y no es de algo de lo que me deba sentir orgullosa-su madre iba a hablar pero ella le impidió que hablara-Fue tan repentino...Ni yo misma se lo que me paso-dijo de nuevo mientras miraba a su madre preocupada-

-Kagome querida me preocupas...Acaso es un vago? Un drogadicto? Un matón? Un narco?-no hallaba que decirle si su hija se habia enamorado era algo bueno pero entonces porque no se lo decía en alguna hora coherente de la mañana-

-No-hasta pudo sonar divertida y su madre quedo satisfecha con su respuesta-simplemente nos conocimos en un momento inadecuado...Estoy enamorada de Inuyasha y el y yo nos iremos de aquí pido perdón a Kikyou a todo el mundo-Nadie sabia que alguien estaba escuchando esa conversación.-

-Bueno...-su madre no estaba sorprendida ya habia sospechado que algo así iba a pasar porque? Porque noto la forma en que Kagome miraba a escondidas a Inuyasha y sinceramente este capricho de su hija Kikyou no iba a ser aceptado-...Felicidades-la estaba apoyando su querida madre la estaba apoyando, la abrazo mientras le daba más de mil besos cuando entonces se separo de ella fue para informarle la hora de partida-...Ya me encargare de decirle a tu hermana...No te preocupes-dijo mientras las dos conseguían hablando su madre se levanto para ir por un álbum de fotografías que ella habia escondido-

Habia fotografías solamente de ella y su madre si tambien tenía otro álbum de ella con Kikyou, ambas reían cuando veían que ahí estaba Kagome con un traje de baño rosa y su hermoso gorrito, nadando de alguna forma extraña...Luego estaba desnuda bañando al cachorro que tanto adoro, cerro el álbum con más ganas de reír definitivamente recordar esos tiempos era muy grato.

Se escucharon pisadas así que las dos notaron como estaba Kikyou viéndolas con celos y después iba a agarrar algo a la cocina para volver a escuchar, si Kagome creía que se iba a salir con la suya estaba muy equivocada nadie se burlaba de los sentimientos de Kikyou Higurashi sin salir herido. Kagome sintió esa mirada de Kikyou y creyó que ella sabia su secreto pero obviamente eso no era cierto, así que espero que todos fueran a dormirse para exactamente a las dos y media ella tomar un taxi y así irse de esa casa, le tomo un par de segundos en verdad arreglarse un poco posiblemente llegaran a casa como en la mañana fue a hacer del baño dejándole un mensaje por celular a Sango e informarle que se iba a ir, Sango le regreso muy rápido el mensaje ambas se vieron en el pasillo y Sango con un par de lágrimas sobre sus ojos la abrazo y le deseo lo mejor del mundo...Kagome le dejo su teléfono y tambien le informo que iba a vivir en un departamento de Inuyasha si quería ir a pasar algunas vacaciones Sango iba a ser muy bien recibida.

Sango dijo que ella la llevaría aunque su carro no tuviera gasolina ella llevaría a su querida prima, estaba dispuesta a llamar a Rin y a Ayame pero eso sería un poco extremo y levantaría sospechas en los invitados o bueno corría el peligro de que a una de las muchachas se les escapara algo, Kagome no podía esperar más, sentía ya que su corazón estaba experimentando algún ataque de taquicardia el "boom, boom" no disminuía para nada y con el simple hecho de sentir su celular vibrar exactamente a las dos y media hizo que pegara el brinco, Sango entro a su cuarto y le ayudo con las maletas una maleta cayo desde cinco escalones antes y las muchachas no evitaron reírse, luego una luz del baño de arriba se encendió y entonces las dos se apuraron a salir de la casa de manera frenética, Sango encendió su carro y salieron de prisa rumbo al aeropuerto.

Ahí estaban ellas navegando por esas hermosas calles en plena madrugada, el aeropuerto estaba a quince minutos así que posiblemente llegarían a tiempo...Ahí vio el imponente aeropuerto mostrar las luces que se les da a los aviones y la gente desesperada que salía para descansar, Kagome y Sango se apresuraron a entrar Sango le llamo a Inuyasha y este informo que ya tenía los boletos, el avión salía exactamente a las tres de la mañana así que Kagome fue al baño y se arreglo un poco,

-Tenías que venir tu?-pregunto Sango cuando noto que ahí estaba Miroku cubriendo su cabellera negra con una gorra-

-Soy el mejor amigo del que se va a dar a la fuga-repuso divertido mientras la abrazaba y le daba un frondoso beso delante de Inuyasha. El ojidorado simplemente rolo sus ojos y vio como venía Kagome con toda la calma del mundo se estuvieron despidiendo pues comenzaron a llamar a las personas que iban a tomar el vuelo, Miroku se despidió de ambos y les informo que les iba a hablar cuando todo se supiera y Sango le regalo a Kagome uno de sus dijes que tanto cuidaba, el iba sujetando la bolsa femenina de Kagome-

-KAGOME!-Se escucho un grito todo iba en cámara lenta y todos giraron su rostro para ver como estaba Kikyou detrás de ellos con un arma en sus manos apuntándole directamente a Kagome la blanquecina mano de Kikyou estaba temblando y todos miraron con horror a Kikyou sobre todo Inuyasha el cual se puso enfrente de ella para protegerla-

-Baja el arma Kikyou-los guardias no tardaban en llegar y la poca gente que estaba ahí noto eso con pánico y decidieron escabullirse no iban a estar en medio de un tiroteo-

Antes de que Kikyou pudiera disparar los policías ya habían llegado y la habían noqueado para llevarla a la delegación así que Inuyasha y Kagome pudieron escapar. Sango y Miroku arreglaron el pequeño conflicto con Kikyou mientras la pareja fugitiva comenzaba a irse para comenzar una hermosa y bella vida juntos.

**-Meses después-**

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que hagas eso-dijo Kagome mientras lo veía llegar con la ropa desarreglada y su mirada perdida en ella, eran prácticamente las once de la noche y el en todo el día no se digno a aparecer pues el trabajo lo consumía mucho-Te vas a hacer viejo...Y para que quiero un novio canoso y viejo?-ella sonaba divertida y tranquila, el se acerco y le beso los labios (aquí va a haber lemon n//n) y poco a poco fue haciendo que la tensión de el disminuyera y el fingido coraje que ella habia sentido hacia el tambien habia desaparecido, ambos estaban ahí en plena noche viéndose directamente a los ojos-

-Aunque sea un viejo tu me vas a amar-dijo Inuyasha mientras ella se separaba de el y entonces ella le quitaba el saco y le desabrochaba la camisa para hacerle un masaje, sabía que su novio trabajaba mucho pero tambien le dedicaba mucho tiempo a ella era raro cuando el se iba en la mañana y regresaba en la tarde y siempre llegaba con un rostro paciente. Aunque claramente estaba irritado por algo pero ella se iba a encargar de que eso se fuera-Ah...-gimió cuando sintió esos brazos femeninos acariciarle cada parte tensa de su espalda, estaban sobre el sofá café y los únicos responsables del acto que iban a hacer iban a ser ellos mismo, Inuyasha le beso la mano y Kagome ya harta de hacerle un masaje fue a besarlo...Lo habia extrañado tanto...-

Inuyasha estaba disfrutando de los apasionados labios de su novia, no supieron como pero de un momento a otro el ya se encontraba encima de ella, acariciándole cada parte de su cuerpo...La estimulo mientras pasaba su mano entre la división de sus senos hasta su cuello para dejar una leve marca de sus dientes sobre su cuello y entonces ella lo recostaba y lo empezaba a besar los dos eran tan buenos en ese hermoso juego, ella no le rogaba que la penetrara no acostumbraba a mostrarse tan deseosa por tenerlo dentro de ella, pero el conocía ya su momento la primer embestida fue como si anduviera volando por los cielos...

Mordió, lamió y beso cada parte de ella...Y ella le arrebataba el aliento con sus besos, el si sabía como hacerla gemir su nombre, le hacia querer aruñarlo y por accidente lo hizo justo al llegar al hermoso orgasmo, le hizo los cariños adecuados, con las yemas de sus dedos le acaricio el brazo a Inuyasha y el simplemente con sus dedos le acaricio la espalda.

-Inuyasha...-murmuro un poco cansada mientras veía como el reloj señalaba casi la una de la mañana, el murmuro un "uh?" y ella de una manera divertida le dijo:-no nos caímos del sofá-y justo cuando dijo eso término durmiendo sobre los brazos de su futuro esposo-

El la observo dormir, nunca se imagino que ella fuera tan normal en el acto sexual que ambos hacían...El siempre espero a que ella estuviera preparada para ambos tener noches de desenfreno, claro las primeras semanas simplemente dormían, se besaban, salían juntos...Después antes de que ambos creyeran conveniente que era momento de pasar a la segunda etapa de su desenfrenado amor...Claro habia tres cuartos en su departamento no compartían cuarto por el mes casi mes y medio y ya después las cosas fueron dándose por si solas...Ahora ya no se satisfacían con sus besos o simples abrazos de novios iniciantes...No ahora era algo más fuerte que los unía...Tal vez era muy rápido para ponerle nombre pero ellos se sentían cómodos al paso que iban sin apresurar algo que puede ir con el tiempo a ellos...Se levanto para irla a acostar a su cama mientras se acostaba a su lado, cansado y con una sonrisa se acostó a su lado después de un par de minutos ella se acomodo sobre su pecho durmiendo como la niña irresponsable que a veces era.

Ella despertó porque sintió unos besos sobre su cuello, y le daban cosquillas...La hacían despertar de su hermoso sueño...

-Buenos días-dijo mientras ella lo miraba de manera cansada, ella no mostraba estar feliz por haber sido despertada pero en cambio el...El se veía muy contento y radiante para alguien que acostumbra desvelarse y despertarse temprano-

Lo odiaba era como un niño chiquito el cual le gustaba despertar a los demás y si se da cuenta de que nadie despierta empieza a llorar y a gritar, y tiene que ir la hermosa madre a cuidarlo y darle cariños...Pues algo así era su querido Inuyasha.

-déjame dormir Inuyasha...-dijo mientras observaba el reloj pasadas de las siete de la mañana no acostumbraba a dormir mucho pero tampoco le gustaba ser despertada de esa manera si pero no de gritos y eso...El río conocía muy bien a Kagome, le continuo besando el cuello y hasta que ella murmuro un "mmmm" fue que se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su novio. No la iba a dejar dormir hasta que...-

-Kagome...-le susurro al oído mientras ella levantaba sus ojos y lo observaba muy bien ya no iba a dormir-tengo hambre-Kagome sintió ganas de patearle sus partes nobles pero su estomago tambien comenzó a rugir. Ambos fueron a prepararse el desayuno y entonces riendo y entre chistes sarcásticos de Inuyasha fue que terminaron desayunando-

Ella fue a recoger el periódico y le dio a Inuyasha lo que no le interesaba y después ambos intercambiaron las secciones del periódico bebiendo café bueno ella bebía te. Estaba emocionada por así decirlo con eso de que Inuyasha y ella ya llevaban más de ocho meses juntos y eran tan felices como muchas lombrices apareándose...Continuo leyendo el periódico mientras veía a Inuyasha contestar esos crucigramas que vienen en el periódico.

-Palabra de seis letras...Despertar a alguien con mal sueño-Kagome con la mirada le pregunto si estaba bromeando pero obviamente así decía en el periódico-

-te odio-Inuyasha pensó ante la respuesta y con una sonrisa pudo la verdadera respuesta odiaba ver como la gente en plena mañana se ponía como neurótica a contestar esos jodidos crucigramas y todo para que al final terminaran viendo que esas respuestas que habían pensado durante horas estuvieran mal o hicieran trampa viendo el crucigrama con las respuestas. Como odiaba eso e Inuyasha muy bien sabía como odiaba su actitud poco inteligente que empleaba para esos juegos de la mente era tan sádico-

-Kagome esas palabras no se pueden usar en la mesa-dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome molesta se levantaba y entonces salía a regar las plantas, tenían plantas en la parte grande del balcón o mejor dicho terraza y tambien tenían dentro de la casa, estuvo hablándoles y tambien les regó esas hojas verdes que tanto le gustaban ella insistió en lo de las plantas y el invento que les tenía alergia ya que le daba mucha pereza tener que andar regando plantas aunque esas mendigas plantas se veían hermosas en su departamento-

-Ahí de seguro se ha de sentir delicioso...A veces me gustaría ser una hermosa planta...Y picarle la mano a Inuyasha...Ahí! eso sería tan lindo-decía mientras Inuyasha aclaraba su garganta y entonces Kagome se sonrojaba y le sonreía con ternura-

Era como sentir que los ojos de Inuyasha eran unas garras clavándose sobre su cuerpo, después de estar regando juntos las plantas decidieron que era hora de meterse a bañar...El tenía prisa y ella no tenía tanta prisa fue a tender la cama mientras el se bañaba y entonces le bajo al baño se escuchaba un reclamo por parte de Inuyasha y así ella pudo meterse a bañar pero antes el pudo observar como se desnudaba y le dieron ganas de volverse a bañar pero tenía prisa, ella se metió a bañar con calma después Inuyasha cuando se coloco su traje le abrió la regadera y le dio un beso y dijo que regresaba al rato.

-Nos vemos cariño-dijo mientras le daba una nalgada y entonces ella regresaba a su baño laborioso-

Tenía que perder tiempo hasta que el regresara, que podría hacer?

Se vistió con un pantalón, una blusa y unos zapatos de tacón necesitaba conseguir un trabajo pero tambien quería estar cuando Inuyasha llegara para darle una bienvenida, el teléfono comenzó a sonar y entonces tambien tocaron la puerta, primero agarro el teléfono y después abrió la puerta con poco interés.

-Kagome...-Juraba que la voz del teléfono la escuchaba enfrente de ella pero simplemente cuando alzo su vista hasta la persona que estaba enfrente de ella, Sango con su cabello aun largo y sus ojos brillosos estaba taconeando sus zapatos pues esperaba a su ya esposo-

Kagome e Inuyasha fueron invitados a la boda, una boda muy sencilla y muy común para los pocos presentes, aun hablaban sobre Kikyou y su madre Sora la habia desterrado de los Higurashi con mucho dolor habia conseguido hacer eso, y su suegra aceptaba aquella relación con Inuyasha y ya no se sentía tan intimidada.

-Kagome/Sango-dijeron ambas amigas mientras se abrazaban y como olvidar al pervertido de Miroku les enseño su habitación en la que se iban a quedar y entonces comenzaron a conversar hasta que a los tres les entro sed y hasta que Inuyasha apareció con una sonrisa muy sofisticada en el-

-Kagome...casate conmigo -No fue cualquier revelación que iba a hacer al ver como estaban su Kagome y Miroku jugando nintendo y luego aparecía una Sango con la pijama Kagome levanto su rostro contenta y emocionada para abrazar a Inuyasha con mucho sigilo-se mi esposa por toda la vida...-volvía a decir mientras ella sonreía-

-Eres la persona más dulce de todo el mundo-le susurró Kagome al oído mientras Sango regresaba a dormir mientras bostezaba y se frotaba sus ojos cansada por el cambio de horario y por dormir en el mismo cuarto que Miroku-

Regresaron a su cuarto en donde el pudo hacer suya de nuevo a Kagome y Kagome gozo todas las caricias llenas de amor que Inuyasha le brindaba, durmieron hasta tarde con sus cuerpos un poco sudados y su agitado respirar, cuando ella abrió sus ojos noto con preocupación que su futuro esposo ya no se encontraba a su lado durmiendo al contrario se estaba cambiando.

-Mi amor perdóname por no quedarme contigo-dijo mientras tomaba tiempo entre ponerse el reloj y acercarse a su Kagome. Se sentó en la cama y le acaricio la cabeza-cualquier cosa me llamas al celular...Regreso al rato...Tal vez no llegue a la hora de la comida...te amo de aquí al Cangui King y de ida a la Luna, de la luna a Plutón multiplicado por más de mil veces...Sale?-dijo de manera sonriente mientras Kagome asentía y dejaba ser besada por Inuyasha-

-Inu...-dijo Kagome mientras el regresaba su vista y ella se levantaba para acomodarle la corbata-

-no llegues tan tarde...-dijo mientras el asentía y entonces le daba un beso a Kagome y después se iba-

Sango y Miroku estaban dormidos y ella estaba despierta en plena mañana. Se fue a tender la cama mientras encendía la tele y veía aquel comercial de chismes sobre los famosos o alguno que otro empresario, se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de Inuyasha, así que tomo el control y le subió un poco al volumen, se sentía tan orgullosa de ver sus logros habia hecho una pequeña residencia con unos socios entre ellos Sango y Miroku...

-_Es sorprendente la facilidad con la que las residencias del joven Tashio se venden...-_murmuraba la muchacha tal vez era señora con un cabello corto color rubio y unos profundos ojos color verde_-y siempre que va alguna ceremonia de empresas el aparece con una muchacha...-_en menos de tres segundos aparece una imagen de ella y el agarrados de la mano, Kagome se puso muy roja hasta ahorita era conciente de que salía en los periódicos pero salir en la televisión-

_Después de que la imagen se quito y regreso con las dos mujeres especiales._

_-se le nota feliz...Tambien a ella...Kagome Higurashi son de la misma edad.-_dijo la otra muchacha que era un poco mayor que la otra poseía el cabello pelirrojo pero en un tono oscuro y unos ojos cafés-n_ se diga ese conjunto de ropa que ella usa...Le queda divino...Sinceramente ellos dos hacen una excelente pareja_...-murmuro mientras miraba a su compañera-

_-tienes razón...Cambiando de tema..-_apago la televisión. Mientras suspiraba fueron sus pocos minutos de fama-

Regreso a meterse a bañar mientras suspiraba cantando una canción, era muy feliz...Aunque a veces, si tenía sus disputas con Inuyasha y las reconciliaciones eran mejor. Su primera pelea fue sobre el decorado del departamento ella quería unas cortinas de color diferente y el las quería azul oscuro, la verdad las cortinas estaban amarradas y casi siempre era difícil cambiarla...Después era el sillón del señor el quería un sillón masculino para el, y ella escogió un sillón negro con recostadota por cierto cuando pelearon a el le toco dormir ahí.

Como de seguro cuando iba a ir a trabajar el no iba a comer nada fue a prepararle algo de comer...No era buena cocinera, le preparo algo sencillo..Dejo una nota diciendo que no tardaba en regresar, así que bajo al estacionamiento saludando al encargado de la vigilancia mientras el le daba los "buenos días señorita" y luego arranco hacia la oficina de su novio. No iba a menos de una cuadra cuando sonó su celular, estaciono el carro mientras contestaba.

-"Kagome he olvidado la memoria...Están en mi oficina me los puedes traer?"-fue la voz de su esposo no sonaba muy tranquilo que digamos-"estan en una memoria...Tu ya sabes cual...Te amo"

-"claro, ahorita te los llevo"-dijo mientras se bajaba del carro y comenzaba a caminar para regresar por los papeles-

Volvió a hacer el mismo trayecto que habia hecho antes, tomo la memoria y bajo apurada para volver a encender el carro y apresurarse para llegar rápido.

**---**

No tenía mucho tiempo sus clientes iban a llegar en quince minutos y no culpaba a Kagome por nada, así que le dijo a la secretaria que los entretuviera mientras ella asentía y comenzaba a decirle al de seguridad que hiciera demorar a las personas sin desesperarlos...

Kagome estaciono el carro, tenía la credencial que Inuyasha le habia dado así que fue fácil entrar a la grande empresa, en donde ya casi la mayoría de los trabajadores la conocía como la pareja del joven Tashio. Subió apurada mientras veía a dos secretarias conversar sobre ella, muy bien sus zapatos de tacón corrido no combinaban mucho con su blusa pero era un toque moderno, tal vez su cabello estaba desarreglado pero era lo de menos...Llego apurada mientras veía a la secretaria distraer un par de clientes, Kagome se quedo sorprendida de ver a aquel señor que vio en el lugar donde trabajaba paso de corrido mientras la secretaria les decía que el joven Tashio estaba en el piso de abajo y que no tardaba en llegar...

Ella sin ser vista entro a su oficina y le dio la memoria.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias...Eres mi salvación-dijo Inuyasha mientras ella sonreía-

-Inuyasha yo me tengo que ir...Aquel hombre fue a verme a mi otro trabajo un par de veces y es incomodo-dijo Kagome mientras le dejaba su almuerzo-te comes el almuerzo si no lo haces entonces te olvidas de dormir conmigo...Así que decides...-Inuyasha asintió nervioso mientras dejaba su almuerzo a un lado y ponía la memoria en la computadora, le dijo por el comunicador a la secretaria que podía pasarlos mientras Kagome se iba a esconder a su cuarto de oficina. El cual contenía una cama grande, un baño y un pequeño bar. Decorado completamente por un hombre, se quedo sentada mientras pensaba en cuanto tiempo iba a estar ahí-

Escuchaba un par de voces y luego un agradecimiento por parte de ellos, en menos de quince minutos ellos ya estaban fuera de la oficina yendo a comprar aquel terreno en otro piso de la empresa.

Después el aparecía de manera sospechosa y sonriente y ella lo miraba con orgullo.

-Aparecí en la tele por un par de minutos y me sentí tan famosa...-dijo emocionada mientras el asentía y entonces le contaba sus emociones al momento de cuando apareció estaba tan concentrada contándole y el la admiraba, luego ella hablaba sola y el se confundía y luego regresaba a la platica que ella tenía con Inuyasha el estiro una cajita de terciopelo negro mientras ella sonreía aun más. Cuando la abrió el mostraba un anillo con un par de diamantes no era nada lujoso pero era elegante y fino-

-De manera formal...Te casarías conmigo?-en estos momentos quería llorar de felicidad se iba a casar con Inuyasha-

Lo abrazo mientras el la invitaba a desayunar a algún lugar olvidando las obligaciones si preguntaban por el...El simplemente dijo que fue con su futura esposa a ver otras cosas...

**.Tiempo después.**

La boda no fue algo extravagante y eran uno de sus recuerdos más hermosos, ahora con cinco meses de embarazo podía sentir como Inuyasha le acariciaba el vientre en espera de su primer hijo...

-Si es niña...-dijo Inuyasha mientras le besaba el vientre y entonces abrazaba a Kagome-se llamara Kagome...Si es hombre se llamara Inuyasha-Kagome levanto una de sus cejas, ya lo convencería de ponerles otros nombres-

Los padrinos de los niños: Sango y Miroku.

Las suegras: Sora e Izayoi.

Su felicidad: cien por ciento eterna.

_**Si les interesa...Kikyou se pudrió en la cárcel por intento de asesinato...**_

**FIN**

**N/A:**

Ke tal (:?

Ya llegamos al fin ):

See me pongo marika (sentimental) cuando termino algo U.u

Uhh bueno me voy tengo algo de tarea i no ievo nada x)!

Hahaha bueno la responsabilidad no es algo muy oportuno en mi nos vemos

**AGRADECERIA REVIEWS DE DESPEDIDA ;-; nos vemos...**

Ah si lean el fic de** "amor inesperado" **de** Alilu n.n**

**Es sobre que Kagome es una princesa e Inuyasha un guardian O:**

**Y esta curado xD!**

**Bueno es todo nos vemos...**

**Estoy creando otro fic por si les interesa**

**Es más real que todos los que tengo...**

**Amor atomico... **(no tiene nada ke ver con la canción de zoe e.e pero bueno a...a Hector le gusta Zoe n/n y bueno

Lo hago en su honor aunke el joto ni lo lea)

**Summary:**

Siempre llamaba la atención. Desprendía odio y envidia, ellos eran ricos y populares. Siempre iba a ser así.

No tardo en subirlo por si les interesa ú.ú

See me gusta llenarme de trabajo xD!

Pero bueno nos vemos♥

_**Atte:**_

_**Willnira**_

"No tengo tanta paciencia para el drama

así que vamos a usar una pijama"


End file.
